Juste a Girl ?
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille aux yeux de House ? Pourquoi travaile -t-elle aux consultations ? Des questions se posent, mais lorsque la vérité va être découverte, cela risque de bouleverser les choses ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello la compagnie Housienne !**

**Une nouvelle histoire, toujours en cours d'écriture mais j'éspère pouvoir la terminer^^**

**Croux49, tu voulais voir "l'autre hsitoire" he bien , bonne nouvelle c'est celle-ci ;)**

**Rien ne m'apparient, tout est a David Shore, Sauf la fille mystérieuse ( et peut être sa famille, mais je n'ai encore rien décidé !)**

**Sur ce je ne tarde pas plus, je vous dit :**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 :<strong>_

Je marchais calmement dans la nuit, dans la ville de Princeton-Plainsboro, une ville réputée pour son calme, la douceur des paysages et surtout de son hôpital si connu du monde entier, cela grâce au célèbre docteur Grégory House…

J'avançais doucement, en réfléchissant …

Je me demandais comment j'allais devoir lui avouer ceci, je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer, j'espérerais qu'il ne s'énerverait pas ou qu'il plonge dans un mutisme,

Je devais trouver une excuse pour pouvoir entrer dans son antre secret, il le fallait, c'était obligatoire, je ne resterais pas sur son perron, surtout par ce temps glacial, je sais qu'il serait capable de me planter sur place, m'empêchant d'entrer…

Je regarde la route, aucune voiture à l'horizon, je traverse, mains dans les poches de mon jean, prouvant mon anxiété et ma peur …

Je regarde aux murs des coins de rues, espérant repérer les noms…

Je lis : « Jules ferry », plus loin « St Exupère »… Pas celle que je recherche.

Je soupire, j'aperçois un bar non loin, j'accélère le pas et je rentre à l'intérieur.

Tous les regards des occupants se posent sur moi, je sais que je ne devrais pas être dans un endroit comme ça, mais je l'ai fait, donc je continue ce que je voulais faire.

Je m'approche du bar et j'appelle le barman, qui me rejoint d'un mouvement las.

_-Désolée ma belle, mais t'es peut être pas en âge de boire de l'alcool !_

Je lui lance un regard noir, qui lui glace le sang.

_-Bon mec, tu peux me dire ou se trouve la rue Baker Street ? Et non merci je n'ai pas soif._

Je le vois siffler d'admiration devant ma façon de réagir…

_-Bon, vous sortez du bar, vous allez à gauche, et c'est à la première rue de droite que vous verrez, jeune fille._

_-Merci._

Je sors de ce bar, je me dirige vers la gauche et tout en avançant, je sors un papier froissé de mon jean, je le déplis et je relis l'adresse pour une énième fois de la soirée.

« 221 Baker Street, Apt B »

J'aperçois le coin de rue à ma droite et je pus lire que c'était bien cette rue, que je cherchais depuis une heure…

Je retraverse la route en empruntant le passage piéton et je me retrouve dans la rue, mon regard parcourt l'ensemble de ces bâtiments de briques de diverses couleurs…

Je marche, jetant un coup d'œil à chaque numéro des maisons.

Je savais comment il était, je l'avais déjà vu avant, j'ai même eu affaire à ses réflexions plutôt déplacées. Je sais comment gérer ce genre de situation, ce qui parfois a surpris plus de la moitié de mon entourage, mais depuis mon déménagement ici, personne ne sait à qui ils peuvent avoir affaire...

Je sors de mes réflexions, j'ai été attirée par une moto orange, dont une rayure noire est présente sur le coté, je reconnais que c'est une Honda.

Mon espoir renaît, j'ai peut être trouvé ou il habite…

J'avance jusqu'au bolide, en prenant soin de le bien photographier dans mon esprit, et je me retrouve devant l'adresse tant recherchée…

J'inspire longuement avant de monte les 3-4 marches.

Je me retrouve dans le petit hall de l'appartement, il y a une porte devant moi où la lettre « A » est inscrite, j'avance un peu et je vois une porte verte à ma gauche, celle-ci est ornée d'une « B » en faux or…

Je sens que mon cœur commence à battre la chamade… je tâte mon blouson afin de voir si je n'ai pas oublié ce que je devais amener, le froissement me confirme que je ne l'ai pas oublié …

Je fais un pas devant cette porte, je mon bras droit et ma main en forme de poing est prête à frapper…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok c'est court mais tant pis fallait que j'arrête là. <strong>

**Rewiews please ! toute critique est bonne a prendre ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour ces rewiews touchantes, je ne pensais même pas que j'en aurais pour tout vous dire !**

**Je n'ai pas précisé a peu prés à quel moment de la série pourrait se trouver l'histoire, personellement je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait être placée mais ce que je peux dire c'est que nous avons la relation de House et Cuddy a peu prés comme dans le 5x10 mais un peu plus évoluée.**

**J'ai fait exprés de faire un 'flash-back', il vous faut des explications avant la scéne que vous avez tous lus dans le premier chapitre, sinon vous risquez de ne rien comprendre et surtout vous devez connaître un peu cette "fille" avant de voir la raison du " pourquoi elle est devant cette porte, prête à frapper?"**

**Je vois que vous êtes en manque de Huddy, ce n'eatait pas prévu mais je vais essayer de vous en mettre un peu pour le plaisir de tout le monde ^^ **

**j'arrête mon blabla et je vosu laisse savourer le deuxième chapitre tout frais ^^**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 :<strong>_

Un mois auparavant :

Je suis en train de rédiger des comptes rendus aux consultations de l'hôpital, quand j'entends une voix d'homme qui s'élève :

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin !_

Je me retourne sur ma chaise et je vois l'homme qui venait de parler, sortir de la salle de consultations n°2, d'un pas pressé et visiblement remonté, quitte les consultations.

Je m'avoue que pour ma deuxième semaine de travail, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais cette situation, cependant je me remets au travail mais je suis aussitôt déconcentrée une nouvelle fois en entendant le bruit d'une canne sur le sol plastifié… et un dossier vola sous mes propres yeux.

Ce simple geste ne m'exaspère pas mais je lève ma tête de mon ordinateur afin de voir qui à fait ceci…

Un homme âgé de 50 ans, se déplaçant avec une canne, chaussures Nike, jeans, chemise bleu clair, un veston noir par-dessus, une barbe de deux-trois jours, un visage marqué par la fatigue, des yeux bleu charmants, des cheveux poivres-sels, sûrement pas coiffés …

_-Et v'là, notez que le docteur House a finit ses consultations_ me dit il.

Le Docteur House me disais-je… la directrice m'en avait parlé lors de mon premier jour de travail, elle m'avait donné ses horaires de consultations qu'il était censé faire.

_-Il n'est que 16 h, il vous reste 45 minutes _dis-je sans conviction.

Je lui tends un autre dossier, il me pose un regard qui se vaut interrogateur et provoquant.

_-Mme Miller vous attends en salle n°3, go !_

_-Ca se voit que vous ne me connaissez pas …_

_- C'est ce que vous croyiez ? Perdu ! On m'a tout raconté sur vous, alors maintenant allez voir votre patiente._

Il néglige le dossier et prend une sucette rouge dans le bocal. Je l'arrache aussitôt de ses mains, et je retire également le pot du comptoir.

-_hé !_ S'exclama-t-il outré.

_-Je vous propose un deal, si vous faites vos consultations, je vous rends la sucette et par la même occasion, je ne dirais rien à votre supérieure si vous faites une connerie._

Il regarde derrière moi, c'est-à-dire vers le bureau de Cuddy et se met à me dévisager avant de lâcher :

-_Vous avez du culot de me défier, mais j'accepte le deal !_

Sur ce il prend le dossier et va dans la salle.

J'affiche un sourire de victoire avant de retourner taper mes comptes rendus sur l'ordinateur…Je savais qu'il se comportait comme un gamin, on ne parle que de lui dans l'hôpital…

45 minutes plus tard, il revient vers moi, tendant sa main.

_-Bravo Docteur house, comme vous avez été sage, je vous donne deux sucettes ! Et motus et bouche cousue_, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Intrigué par mon comportement, il prend tout de même sa récompense, il me détaille de la tête au pied.

Malgré que je sois une fille, je portais des Nike style ados, un jean clair, une chemisette a carreaux bleu avec une capuche par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc, des lunettes grises pour lire mais que je ne portais pas en temps réel, j'avais des yeux bleu également, des cheveux blond foncés, un peu bouclés, qui retombaient sur mes épaules…

Rien d'intéressant, hormis le fait que je ne sois pas habillé comme des filles de mon âge.

Il porte son regard sur mon badge accroché à ma chemisette…

_-Mélanie…Sachez que cela ne vas pas marcher à chaque fois._

_-Je m'en fous je trouverais d'autres moyens._

_-Attendez… Vous me paraissez bien jeune pour travailler ici, vous avez quel âge ?_

_-16 ans c'est si jeune que ça ?_ Dis-je en ironisant

Il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et s'approcha de moi.

_-Yep ! Et vous faites quoi ici ? _

_-Ca, pour le savoir, il faut venir plus souvent en consultations !_

Et hop là je viens de marquer un point.

Mais cette discussion ne dure pas, il se relève du comptoir et s'en va vers les ascenseurs en claudiquant, sucette dans la bouche. Je me retourne et je vois Cuddy assise sur sa chaise, jetant un regard sévère à son employé misanthrope.

-_Tiens_ me dis-je, plongée dans mes pensées…

Ma collègue siffle de surprise.

_-T'as fait fort Mélanie ! Franchement jusque là, personne ne l'a défié comme tu viens de le faire. Comment tu fais ?_

Je souris et je lui réponds :

_-J'ai l'habitude on va dire … Bon faut que j'aille rendre mon compte rendu du déroulement des consultations au Dr Cuddy._

_-D'accord, on se voit demain._

Je lui fais la bise, je retire les lunettes en les mettant dans la poche de mon haut, je prends les feuilles que je viens d'imprimer et je me dirige vers le bureau de la patronne en prenant soin de frapper.

_-Oui ?_

J'entre sur un ton neutre.

_-Dr Cuddy, je viens vous donner ce que vous m'avez demandé_.

Elle lève sa tête de son dossier pendant que j'avance vers son bureau, lui tendant les papiers.

_-Merci Mélanie, Tout s'est bien passé ? _demanda-t-elle en prenant le dossier.

_-Oui pas de problèmes à signaler_ dis-je en mettant mes mains dans mon dos.

_-Vous faites du bon travail, grâce à vous on avance !_

_-Merci,_ je fis un mouvement de tête.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, elle me rappelle.

-_Dites… Vous savez faire des prises de sang ?_ Me demanda –t-elle en arqua un sourcil.

-_Oui mais je ne l'ai fais qu'une fois au stage, avant de venir ici._

Un sourire lumineux s'afficha.

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle prépare alors j'attends avec patience qu'elle me le dise.

_-Je vais vous donner un truc à faire en plus. Grâce a ce stage et à ma confiance, puisque vous êtes quelqu'un de très intelligente, je vais vous demander de faire des prises de sang aux patients qui viennent uniquement pour cela. Savez vous combien il y en a eu aujourd'hui et cette semaine ? _

_-Aujourd'hui, au moins une trentaine je dirais, pour une semaine, je dirais au moins 150 prises de sang, mais ça varie en fonction des temps._

_-C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Asseyez vous je vais vous expliquer les procédures, vous verrez ce n'est pas compliqué …_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? pour cela laissez moi une rewiew ^^<strong>

**Oh et sachez que même si votre rewiew est un roman ou coup de geule, je le lirais jusqu'au bout ! **

**A bientôt ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà ! **

**Je vois que le personnage de Mélanie vous attire ... Vous voulez savoir qui c'est ? en tout cas je peux vous dire que la réponse est loin d'être donnée, il faudra d'abord que vous sachiez comment elle est, comment elle peut être envers House, et d'autres trucs qui suivront ^^**

**oh et je reprens ce que j'ai cité la derniére fois dans mon commentaire au début : "...je peux dire c'est que nous avons la relation de House et Cuddy a peu prés comme dans le 5x10 mais un peu plus évoluée.." Si je dis 5x10 c'est parce que l'explosion a eu lieu il a quelques temps déjà , mais je dois préciser que House n'est pas sous Vicodin et que normalement il prend de l'ibuproféne comme dans la saison 6... Pourquoi je vous dis ça ? ... Je vous laisse lire, vous verrez bien ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 :<strong>_

Deux semaines que j'ai commencé les prises de sang, et je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire j'aime le contact avec les patients.

Je regarde l'ordinateur de rendez-vous, et j'appelle Mr Aoustin, il se lève et me suit dans la salle n°1.

Je lui demande gentiment de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen, tandis que je prends le matériel nécessaire.

Je le vois nerveux.

-_Calmez vous, ça ne fera pas de mal._

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et remonte sa manche.

-_Posez votre bras sur votre cuisse_.

Il fit ce que je lui demandai et je lui mis le garrot, le serra et j'apppliquai un coton imbibé de désinfectant et je frotta légèrement l'intérieur du coude, je prends l'aiguille sur la table à roulettes et je la plante délicatement dans la chair, je mets un tube et je desserre aussitôt le garrot.

Le tube se rempli de liquide rouge. Je le retire, l'aiguille également et je lui mets un morceau de coton avec du scotch à l'endroit de la piqûre.

-_Merci, je n'ai rien senti. _

_-Je vous en prie. Vous aurez les résultats demain, par courrier. _Dis-je en étiquetant le tube.

_-Vous paraissez jeune…_

Je me serais bien douté, car depuis que j'avais commencé, certains n'avaient pas hésités à poser la question ou à en faire la remarque. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire.

-_C'est justement parce que je le suis_ lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Je me lève, lui aussi et j'ouvre la porte, je le laisse passer.

_-Bonne journée Mr Aoustin_

_-A vous aussi._

Je me rapproche du comptoir et je mets le tube dans un sachet, afin de l'envoyer au laboratoire, je marque les tests à faire sur une feuille.

Je vois Cuddy sortir de son bureau et s'approcher de moi, hésitante, elle pose un coude sur le comptoir et se mordille les lèvres.

Je sais qu'elle ne se lancera pas la première, du coup je la questionne :

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous docteur Cuddy ?_

_-Je … Je voudrais que vous alliez faire une prise de sang au Dr house…_

Un large sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, je remarque qu'elle est gênée de me demander ceci, mais pourquoi, ça je ne le saurais pas maintenant …

_-D'accord, pour quels tests ?_

_-Pour une toxicologie. La Vicodin._

_-Pas de problème, j'y vais. Il est dans son bureau au 4eme étage ?_

_-Oui c'est ça._

Je prends une mallette contenant le matériel, mais une main me retient.

_-Ca va aller ?_

_-Oui, il ne me mangera pas, ne vous inquiétez pas. _Dis-je pour la rassurer.

Elle me lâche et retourne dans son bureau.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers, après tout je suis jeune, je peux encore monter les marches, et ça me fait un peu de sport après tout.

Je longe son bureau et je le vois à travers de la vitre. Il est seul, pieds posés sur un recoin du bureau, un magazine de people dans les mains.

J'élabore ma stratégie au cas où il s'obstinerait, j'entre dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper, et j'avance vers lui.

Il m'a vu entrer et à l'air de se demander ce que je fous là, surtout avec cette mallette qui lui paraît inconnu.

_-Cuddy veut que je vous fasse une prise de sang._ Dis-je en posant ma charge sur le bureau et en déballant le matériel.

_-Pff elle a tellement un gros popotin qu'elle ne peut plus se déplacer toute seule, du coup elle m'envoie sa nouvelle chouchoute !_

_-Primo : si elle ne vient pas c'est qu'elle est débordée et qu'elle n'a pas envie de subir vos gamineries. Secundo : Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 16 ans que je suis sa chouchoute. Et vous savez qui est son chouchou ?_

_-Noooonnn ! Me dites pas qu'elle vous l'a dit ?_

_-je l'ai deviné, c'est vous son chouchou !_

Il resta cloué sous ma déclaration, il croisa ses bras sur son ventre, fronça les sourcils et me fixa étrangement.

_-Pourquoi une prise de sang ?_

_-Elle veut une toxicologie, pour de la Vicodin._

_-Elle … croit que j'ai replongé ? Je n'en prends pas ! Ca suffit je vous le dis, je n'en prends pas et sortez de mon bureau je ne vous laisserez pas me faire cette prise de sang !_

Je lui lance un regard sévère, j'abandonne la partie, je replis bagage et je marche vers la sortie, mais au seuil de la porte, je me retourne, un air de défi est affiché sur mon visage.

_-Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose par hasard ?_

Et je pars, le laissant chercher la réponse à sa question…

Je retourne au rez- de –chaussé, une mine de victoire sur mon minois et je retourne à mes prises de sangs …

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Pour ça , laissez moi une rewiew please ^^<strong>

**A vos claviers mes chers lecteurs/lectrices :) **

**Je prendrais le temps de répondre à chacune de vos rewiew comme je le fais =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tout le monde ^^**

**alors cette fois-ci pas de blabla , je vous poste la suite tout de suite :)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 :<strong>_

_Pendant ce temps là au service de diagnostic :_

_« Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose par hasard ? »_

Cette question simple laissait perplexe le diagnosticien, il retira ses pieds du bureau et se rassit convenablement, posant son magazine, il porta son regard sur son bureau de verre… ses trois petites balles étaient là, son badge, son mug, sa pile de dossiers en retard, ses stylos …

Il fronça les sourcils et scanna son bureau afin d'y comprendre quelque chose…

Il comprit lorsqu'il vit qu'un coin du bureau était vide, SA BALLE FETICHE AVAIT DISPARU !

Il avait ouvert sa bouche en grand « o » en se rendant compte ce qu'il lui manquait, il pouffa de rire, décidément, il se disait que cette gamine était très douée, il était curieux, il se demandait pourquoi elle avait l'air de quelqu'un de calme, souriante, détendue quand elle travaillait, mais pourquoi elle avait ce comportement envers lui ?

Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'était pourquoi elle faisait ce boulot à 16 ans alors qu'elle était censée être au lycée, avec des amies…

Il eut un flash, il avait certes remarqué sa façon de s'habiller, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'adoptait pas la mode des filles d'aujourd'hui, les jupes, les slims, les collants, les décolletées…

Il se leva péniblement, attrapant sa canne, et parti récupérer son bien.

_Aux consultations :_

Alors que je sors d'une salle d'examen, je vois qu'House m'attends, prêt à récupérer ce que je lui ai volé il y a 10 minutes.

_- Rendez-moi ma balle Mélanie._

_-Seulement si vous acceptez de faire cette prise de sang !_ Avais-je dis sur un ton joyeux.

_-Cessez de jubiler comme une ado attardée et rendez moi cette balle. _

Je ne suis nullement impressionnée par sa manière de parler, parce que je m'y attendais parfaitement. Je sais qu'il sera incapable d'aller là ou j'ai mis sa balle…

_-Très bien, votre balle se trouve sous le bureau du Dr Cuddy. _

_-Vous … n'avez pas osé me faire ça quand même ?_

_-oh ben je me suis bien gênée à le faire !_

Il poussa un « Waw » de surprise et d'admiration.

_-Si vous venez faire l'examen, j'irais la chercher puis je vous la rendrais, cela vous convient Dr house ?_

Il me dévisage, cherchant à savoir si je mens, cherchant une pointe d'ironie, mais il ne peut que seulement lire que je suis parfaitement sérieuse et que je ne mens pas.

Il se dirige vers une salle, signe qu'il accepte ce que je lui propose, je le rejoins et je referme délicatement la porte derrière moi.

_-Alors comme ça vous aimez me défier ?_

Je tourne mes yeux vers lui, qui était assis sur la table, attendant que fasse le rôle du vampire venant aspirer du sang.

_-J'aime défier les adultes se comportant comme des gamins._

_-Pff vous ne me convainquez pas …_

_-Hum ! Vous connaissez l'expression « Quand on est con, on peut tomber sur plus con » ? _

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête en arquant un sourcil

_-La raison est toute simple, il suffit de remplacer le mot « Con » par « Gamins »._

_-D'où vous est sortie cette idée farfelue ?_ dit il en soupirant.

Je lui lance un regard charmeur, affichant mon mince sourire.

_-Grâce à mon intelligence et à des heures de réflexions._

Je plante l'aiguille dans sa chair et je desserre son garrot.

_-Vous êtes bisexuelle ?_

_-Vous êtes gay ? _Répondis-je du tac au tac.

_-Ok, oubliez ce que je viens de dire._

Je retire l'aiguille et je lui mets un pansement.

_-Mélanie … pourquoi vous n'avez pas de nom ?_

Je m'attendais tout sauf à ça… j'inspire et je le regarde dans les yeux. Je sais peut être quel est mon nom mais pour l'instant rien n'est confirmé …

_-Si je refuse qu'on m'appelle par mon nom et qu'il n'est pas inscrit sur mon badge, c'est normal, il est moche pour moi et je n'ai pas envie d'être appelé comme ça à la longueur de la journée._

_-Quel est-il ?_

_-… Mélanie… Xavier._

Il grimaça sous la révélation que je viens de faire.

_-Effectivement, je ne verrais pas vous faire appeler Dr Xavier, je préfère votre prénom, il est beaucoup plus charmant à entendre et à dire._

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui arque un sourcil.

_- Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous aimez mon prénom et mon comportement ?_ Dis-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui, nos visages à quelques centimètres… _Et sachez que je ne suis pas diplômée pour pratiquer la médecine._

Il se recule, effrayé par la distance entre nos corps.

_-J'avoue que votre comportement m'intrigue fortement et je me dis que vous n'avez pas fini de me surprendre !_

_-Ca vous pouvez en être sûr !_

Je me recule en prenant le tube où j'inscris « Gregory House ».

Il sort de la pièce, je le suis silencieusement.

_-Ah oui c'est vrai ! _Il se retourne et me demande a sa façon :_ maintenant allez me récupérer cette balle !_

Je vais la lui chercher, une veine, Cuddy n'est pas dans son bureau, je la lui rends, il affiche un air satisfait et repars vers son service.

Je tenais toujours l'échantillon de sang dans ma main, je souris en pensant à ce que j'allais faire, je prends la feuille de tests à réaliser et je note qu'il faut une toxicologie concernant la Vicodin en particulier et je note autre chose …

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? S'il vous plaît, une p'tite rewiew :D<strong>

**Oh et je note que j'accepte les rewiews anonymes aussi au cas ou il y en a qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oulàlà ! je suis en retard ! ( grrr à cause du lycée, vu que j'ai un emploi du temps avec des horaires ou je finis tard , et avec mes devoirs, j'ai plus le temps d'aller sur mon ordinateur *cry*)**

**Je réponds aux rewiews ici :**

**Sagmig: L'autre parent ? Ah pour ceci je réserve une surprise à tout le monde ^^**

**Croux49: La mère de Mélanie... Sûrement quelqu'un de génial, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est grâce à elle ... je ne dis plus rien sinon je gâche le suspense pour la suite ;)**

**Camilia85560: ****Contente de voir qu'une nouvelle personne aime ma fiction ^^ Ton analyse est pas mal concernant les cheveux et les yeux de Mélanie ... mais as tu raison ? ac la réponse sera dans les prochains chapitre ... mais pas maintenant j'ai 5 chapitre d'avance et je peux te dire que je n'ai toujours pas encore expliqué en quelque sorte ... :)**

**Stop aux blabla miantenant ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>_

Le lendemain après midi, j'apparente les couloirs de l'hôpital enfin de mieux connaître cet environnement, certes cela faisait quasiment entre 4 et 5 semaines que j'avais commencé mon boulot, mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'explorer tout les recoins.

Je suis au quatrième étage, comme par hasard l'étage ou est situé le laboratoire d'analyse et le service de diagnostique.

_-Quelle ironie _marmonna-je à voix base.

J'entre dans le laboratoire et je vois une blonde âgé de 40 ans, en train d'examiner des échantillons via son ordinateur.

Je m'approche d'elle doucement, je ne veux pas la faire sursauter.

_-Bonjour, je viens chercher les résultats de Mr Gregory House, le Dr Cuddy m'envoie._

Elle me voit et se lève, en se dirigeant vers un meuble à tiroirs, qui étaient tous notées par une lettre de l'alphabet, pour s'y retrouver plus facilement grâce au nom du patient. Elle sort une enveloppe non fermée et me la tends

_-Voici les résultats Mademoiselle._

_-Merci beaucoup._

Je ressors du laboratoire, la réponse je l'ai, dans mes propres mains…je me dirige vers les toilettes pour femmes, et m'enferme dans un cabinet, je baisse le couvercle des toilettes et je m'asseye…

Je fixe longuement l'enveloppe rectangulaire, Dois-je regarder les résultats immédiatement ou prendre le papier que je veux et garder le suspense quelques minutes, voir quelques jours...

J'expire bruyamment, me concentrant sur mon destin, je tourne l'enveloppe et je l'ouvre, je plonge ma main, je sens les papiers et je les sors.

Il y a deux papiers… j'en prends un et je l'ouvre doucement, de manière à ce que je vois seulement de quel teste s'agit il.

« Résultats de toxicologie »

_-Ouf…_

C'était exactement ce que je voulais lire, je prends l'autre papier, je le pli un peu plus et je le mets dans ma poche arrière de mon jean, je remets les résultats dans l'enveloppe et je sors des WC.

Je frappe à la porte du bureau de Cuddy.

_-Oui Mélanie, tu peux entrer._

_-Merci, je viens d'aller au laboratoire et j'ai eu les résultats._

_-Vous avez regardé ? _

_-Non, je croyais qu'il fallait respecter le secret médical, et vous ne m'avez pas dit si je pouvais le faire, je ne fais rien tant que ne me l'a pas dit._ Dis-je en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

_-C'est très bien Mélanie. _Me félicita-t-elle en prenant ce que je lui tends.

Je la vis ouvrir l'enveloppe, sortir la feuille et la déplier.

Je tourne mes talons pour rejoindre la sortie.

_-Merde ! J'aurais dû l'écouter !_ Avais-je entendu de la part de Cuddy.

Et je sortis, la laissant à sa surprise et son étonnement.

Je retourne m'occuper des patients et de la paperasse…Je vois Cuddy sortir du bureau, visiblement gênée et prendre l'ascenseur…

*_Elle va se faire humilier à coup sûr !* _pensais-je tout haut_._

_Dix minutes plus tard :_

J'entends des claquements de talons qui se rapprochent rapidement, dieu que j'ai horreur de ce bruit !

Je lève la tête de mon PC et j'aperçois la doyenne qui avance, elle semble vraiment en colère et vexée, elle passe devant moi sans m'adresser un mot ou quoi que ce soit et s'enferme dans son bureau en prenant bien soin de claquer sa porte.

Finalement je me dis qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule : 18h30. J'ai fini mon travail. J'imprime les comptes rendus et je vais les donner à la secrétaire de Cuddy, je sais qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à parler pour les 5 heures à venir environ.

Je sors de l'hôpital, mon blouson blanc léger, par-dessus ma chemise bleue. Je marche jusque chez moi…

Je suis assise dans mon canapé-lit, je contemple cette feuille de papier qui me nargue, posée sur la table basse, je bus un coup de mon Ice-tea.

Je sais que je n'ai pas encore le courage de vouloir connaître la vérité, alors que cela fait quatre ans que je la recherche.

Je soupire, je laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir pour le moment, je m'allonge, remonte ma couette jusqu'à mes épaules et j'éteins la lumière, plongeant dans la pénombre de la nuit… Demain serait un autre jour…

* * *

><p><strong>Je trouve ça court :S <strong>

**Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la suite fais environ deux pages Word et que je me suis marrée en l'écrivant LOL**

**Rewiews ? Please, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people ! **

**Ayant enfin trouvé un temps pour poster, je vous mets la suite et j'ai même une surprise pour vous ^^**

**Pour uen fois je décide de vous poster 2 chapitres d'un coup, parce que je ne crois pas que vous allez tenir bien longtemps, si je ne les postais pas en même temps ^^ Vous comprendrez en lisant .**

**Oh et les fans du Huddy vont sûrement être ravis et peut être même choqués LOL ( J'dis ça je dis rien )**

**Croux49: Moi sadique ? faut bien faire durer le suspen non ? LOL Je me suis améliorée ? Merci beaucoup ça me touche, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué alors que ej l'ai relu mainte fois avant de la poster :) et j'éspère que tu apprécieras la scéne Huddy que j'ai mise... **

**Sagmig et La: Puisque vous êtes préssés de lire la suite, là voilà ;)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>_

Trois jours…

Trois jours que j'ai les résultats et que je n'ai toujours pas ouvert la feuille…

Je me demande à quel moment je vais enfin de me décider à l'ouvrir, peut être jamais, mais je sais que si je le fais pas, je risque de le regretter…

Je sors de mes pensées, je viens d'arriver à l'hôpital, je dois aller au vestiaire afin de mettre une tenue plus adaptée.

Alors que j'entre dans la salle de repos des infirmières, je vois que la porte des vestiaires est fermée et j'entends deux personnes qui parlent…

_-Tu crois que je suis de bonne humeur après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?_

Ca, c'était la voix de Cuddy, je l'avais reconnue.

_-Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas pu te satisfaire !_

Je ravale subtilement ma salive, non… quand même pas House !

_-Ah ouais ? Tu m'expliques alors pourquoi mini-Greg était « couic » ?_

Même si je ne les vois pas, je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle à mimé des guillemets avec ses mains lorsqu'elle à prononcé « couic ».

-_Lisa, ma Cuddles… J'étais fatigué… et puis ça arrive aux hommes non ?_

_-Venant de toi, je suis étonnée. _Dit-elle en haussant le ton méchamment

Je me dis qu'il est temps que j'intervienne avant qu'ils ne se mettent à se battre pour de bon à propos d'une chose qui est humiliante mais naturel…

J'avance et je mets la main sur le poignet de la porte et je la tourne, entrant ainsi dans les vestiaires…

House m'a vu en premier, Cuddy se retourne puisque pour moi elle était de dos, ils ont une tête des gamins pris en faute, cependant Cuddy essaye de reprendre une certaine autorité et reporte son regard sur House.

_-Je veux vous voir en consultations à 13 h ! _

_-Maammm !_

Sur ce elle sort faisant claquer ses talons. Je vois que House admire son déhanchement, et je dois dire qu'il est plutôt magnifique, sexy et provocateur, pas étonnant qu'elle attire les regards d'homme, House en premier.

Je le vois sortir à son tour, j'en profite pour évaluer à quel point il était infirme et je me dis que si je lui retirais sa canne, il serait incapable de marcher 10 mètres tout seul, sans s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Un flash me vint à l'esprit, voilà pourquoi House n'avait pas cherché à négocier lors de notre première rencontre en consultations, pourquoi Cuddy était gênée lorsqu'elle m'a demandé la prise de sang … En y réfléchissant bien, c'était vrai que quand elle était revenue dans son bureau après avoir été voir House à propos de la Vicodin…. Elle semblait en colère mais on regard… oui… un regard… de quelqu'un d'heureux…

_-Elle joue sacrément bien la comédie … lui aussi d'ailleurs…Ils sont forts, très forts mais pas suffisamment …_Marmonna-je.

Je me dirige vers mon casier et j'entre mon code, j'entends le clic habituel, je l'ouvre…

Aussitôt mon expression se change en un quart de seconde… je prends le tissu violet, couleur qui me dégoûte, et je le déplis… je fis une grimace en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une jupe, et mon regard se reporte au casier, je m'aperçois que mes vrais vêtements ont disparus…

Je sais qui a fait ça, il l'a fait exprès, il veut me provoquer mais il n'a pas été assez loin… je roule la jupe en boule et je la jette avec dégoût dans la poubelle des vestiaires…

Je reste dans la même tenue mais je prends tout de même mon badge.

Arrivée aux consultations, où il n'y a personne pour le moment, j'allume mon PC et j'ouvre mon dossier contenant les rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui…

Je fronce les sourcils :

9h Mr. Hitler

9h15 Mr. Arséne Lupin

9h30 Mme Pipi...

Et tout le reste de la liste est identique…

Je rigole ironiquement, je sais, j'en suis même sûre et certaine de qui à pu me faire ça !

J'ai une idée de vengeance, et celle là… elle va être méchante.

Pour les noms, je regarde les papiers que j'avais heureusement gardé hier soir, puisque je l'avais noté dessus avant de les entrer dans l'ordinateur, et je modifie tout les noms.

Lorsque j'eus terminé, je me dirigea vers le service de diagnostique…

* * *

><p><strong>Allez n'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre suivant , avant de mettre une rewiew :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne dis rien, je vous laisse savourer la suite :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 : <strong>_

Je suis devant le service de diagnostique, l'équipe de house est là mais pas le diagnosticien, peut être parti aux toilettes me disais-je.

J'entre dans la salle, quatre regards se posent sur moi.

-_Où est House ?_

Foreman lève son nez de son journal et me regarde bizarrement, faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une gamine de 16 ans débarquer ici !

-_Il est avec le Dr Wilson, ils font une biopsie tandis que nous on se tourne les pouces._

_-Depuis combien de temps ?_

Chase regarde sa montre et me dit :

-_Ca va faire 5 minutes mais ils ne reviendront pas avant un moment, ils doivent aussi lui faire passer une IRM._

_-Très bien…_

Je sais qu'une biopsie dure environ 20 minutes et une IRM au moins 30 minutes…

_-S'il vous plaît…ne dites pas au Dr house que je suis venue ici, il vient de me pourrir ma matinée et je vais lui pourrir le reste de la journée._

-_Pas de problèmes _s'exclament-ils à l'unisson.

Je me dirige vers le bureau personnel de House, je m'assois dans sa chaise de bureau et je me mets à fouiller son ordinateur…

Je regarde un par un les noms de divers dossiers, mais un seul attire mon attention, celui intitulé « Divers/secrets », je clique sur l'icône mais une fenêtre s'ouvre, disant que je dois taper un mot de passe avant d'y accéder…

Je soupire, j'ignore quel pourrait être son mot de passe, je tente HOUSE, ça ne marche pas.

Je retente avec GREGORY, non plus.

Ma dernière tentative… j'entre CUDDLES et … ça marche !

Je pouffe de rire quand j'y repense… sérieusement, je trouve ce surnom un peu ridicule, mais en même temps c'est peut être romantique…

Nous y voilà, ce dossier contient des choses plutôt gênantes pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas House…

IL y a un dossier « Photos », « Pornos », « Meilleures conquêtes »…

Etrangement le dossier des photos m'attire le plus, je l'ouvre et je découvre des photos de femmes, que de femmes, en tenue sexy, c'est-à-dire, en sous vêtements… je les regarde une par une jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une photo qui me figea net…

_-C'est pas vrai… _

C'était une jeune femme au teint bien bronzé, des yeux verts, elle avait des cheveux bouclés, carrément blonds, un visage un peu rond, un sourire qui se vaut provocateur, dans une tenue de sous vêtements en dentelles, rouge vif… et son prénom était tatoué sur son bras ….

_« Brandi » …_

Je sens un nœud se former à mon estomac, la tristesse commence à monter, mes yeux commencent à me piquer, j'inspire longuement avant de fermer mes yeux et de baisser la tête…

Non, je me redresse, je dois être forte, je ne dois pas être sensible comme ça, ce n'est pas mon genre, je reprends la souris et je quitte le dossier photos et je vais voir le dossier de pornos…

Plus d'une centaine de films, un sourire sadique s'affiche sur mon visage, je place le curseur de la souris en haut à gauche de l'écran, j'appuie sur le bouton gauche et je déplace le curseur, en bas à droite de l'écran en maintenant mon bouton appuyé…

J'appuie sur la touche « suppr » du clavier et je fais ok…

J'imagine très bien sa tête lorsqu'il verra qu'il n'aura plus de films à regarder…

Je remets l'ordinateur dans le même état qu'il était lorsque je suis venue, ainsi que sa chaise et je repasse devant les employés.

Foreman boit son café, Chase s'amuse à faire une tour de carte, Taub lit son journal et n°13 tapote sur son téléphone.

_-C'est bon, je viens d'en faire sorte que le reste de sa journée soit pourrie._

Ils murmurent un faible « ok »

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie, alors que j'allais me retrouver dans le couloir, je repasse ma tête dans la pièce de diagnostique.

-_Oh … et vous saviez que votre patron…il est n'est pas parfait au lit ?_

Foreman recracha son café, la tour de carte tomba en miettes, Taub arracha son journal et n°13 fit tomber son téléphone, ils sont tout sous la surprise.

Je ressors, satisfaite de mon effet…

-_Bon assez joué, j'ai du boulot moi…_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui a dit que l'auteure était cruelle ? XD<strong>

**Alors dites moi, toujours aussi captivant ? Enfantin ? Marrant ?**

**Rewiew please ! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà aprés une semaine bien chargée !**

**Bon ... **

**Croux49: Humhum ^^puisque je suis cruelle j'ai décidé de me faire pardonner ;) lis tu verras ^^**

**Camilia85560: ca le fait pas ? :/ Mais si j'ai mis cette scéne là c'est qu'il y a une raison :S malheureusement je ne dirais rien de plus puisque ce sera dans les chapitres qui viendront ;) Je me souviens que j'avais vu un truc pas très housien dans la saison 7 ... quand Cuddy met une main sur l'intimité de House ... ca le fait ça ? et puis le but des fanfictions, c'est décrire comme bon nous semble on n'est pas forcément obligé de suivre comme dans la série, on peut varier :)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 :<strong>_

Je suis rentrée chez moi, je regarde des photos de ma famille…

Au fur et à mesure que j'observe mes photos, quelques souvenirs me remontent à la surface, je ressens premièrement de la joie, du bonheur mais tous ceci est aussitôt remplacé par la tristesse, je sais que je ne pourrais plus revivre ces moments uniques avec cette femme …

Je soupire longuement avant de fermer l'album photo et de le remettre à sa place.

J'enfile mon blouson et mon écharpe et je sors dans la nuit.

Sur le trottoir, je respire l'air frais de l'automne qui me fouette le visage avec douceur, je me dirige vers le parc, à cette heure ci vide.

Je me balance légèrement sur une balançoire, j'aimais être bercé de cette manière, j'avais toujours aimé ça, mais depuis ce qui était arrivée il y a 8 ans, je faisais attention…

Une image de moi en train de me balancer, passe devant mes propres yeux, j'ai l'air heureuse, épanouie, je me vois a cette époque, déjà en jean, un tee-shirt masculin une taille au dessus de la mienne, me tenant fermement aux cordes de la balançoire, je souris à cette pensée…

Mais il est aussitôt remplacé, par une autre image, là je en sais pas exactement où je suis, mais je sais que je suis dans un buisson, j'ai mal partout, je sens un truc couler sur le haut de ma tête, et je sens une odeur de brulée, très désagréable…et que je me suis évanouie dans le deux secondes qui ont suivis …

Je chasse ces pensées sombres de mon esprit en secouant négligemment ma tête.

Je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon blouson et je ressors l'enveloppe, qui jusque là, je n'avais pas eu le courage de découvrir la vérité… ou mon erreur…

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, je ravale ma salive…

_-…Tu peux y arriver …_Me dis-je intérieurement.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et je sors doucement ce papier, précieux à mes yeux pour le moment…

Je joue un peu avec, je m'amuse à le tourner dans tous les sens possibles, mon regard toujours fixé dessus…

J'arrête mes mouvements, je sens que mon cœur bat vite, la peur de découvrir la vérité me gagne …

Je souffle bruyamment et je me décide à l'ouvrir.

Je déplis un coup… un deuxième coup …

La feuille est à présent dépliée, je remercie la lune d'être la ce soir, elle éclaire ce que contient ce papier…si précieux …

Je lis les lignes une par une et je m'avance sur les résultats…

_-Je…_

La tension était retombée d'un coup, une joie intérieure m'envahit, c'était ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps et je venais d'en avoir la confirmation, une larme de bonheur coule sur ma joue.

J'esquive un geste de ma main pour l'essuyer…

Je me relève, conservant précieusement ce papier dans mes mains, maintenant il me reste plus qu'a organiser mon plan …

_Pendant ce temps, domicile de House :_

House était affalé dans son canapé, la tête de Cuddy reposait sur son torse, ils regardaient la TV.

Cuddy ronronna.

_-On cherche à jouer avec moi, minou ? _

Elle releva sa tête, minaudant, cherchant à le provoquer, elle commença à faire sembler de le griffer.

_-Ola elle est sauvage._

-_Miaou ? _

Cuddy colla le bout de son nez sur celui de House, souriante, elle promena ses mains sur la poitrine de son amant, faisant augmenter son désir.

House ferma les yeux et rapprocha ses lèvres sur ceux de la doyenne, savoura son baiser, prenant soin de lécher une par une les dents qu'il rencontra, il posa ses mains sur la chute de reins de sa compagne.

Cuddy se retira de lui, un regard incendiaire, se leva et tendit ses mains à House, qui les prend pour se lever à son tour.

Ils reprirent ou ils s'étaient arrêtés, collant leurs corps, ils sentirent leur température corporelle augmenter dangereusement.

Cuddy sentit une bosse se former sous le pantalon de son homme.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre, afin de continuer leurs débats …

_Le lendemain matin, 9h15, durant ma pause._

Je traîne dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, un chocolat chaud ma main droite, je vais voir le Dr Wilson, je sais que lui et House sont amis, et compte bien lui tirer des vers de son nez !

Je toque à sa porte.

_-Entrez._ Se fit une voix d'homme.

J'entre dans la pièce, il est surpris de me voir ici, surtout que c'est ma toute première fois.

_-Bonjour Dr Wilson._

_-Bonjour... Vous êtes la Mélanie dont House me parle tant ?_

Ca alors, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'ils parleraient de moi.

_-Oui c'est moi, puis-je vous parler ?_

_-Oui, je vous en prie, installez-vous._

Je m'assois confortablement dans une des deux chaises en face de lui, perplexe, il se demande ce que je peux bien lui dire, au vu de son regard interrogateur et surpris.

_-Ainsi vous et le Dr House, êtes amis ?_

_-Oui, depuis longtemps d'ailleurs._

_-Bien… _Je me rapproche de lui en me courbant sur mon siège. _Vous devez donc savoir… si House à des soirées à lui seul, non ? Oh et ne le niez pas, je sais que Cuddy et Lui sont en couple !_

_-Je peux savoir comment vous avez su d'abord qu'ils étaient en couple ? _

_-Oh ben ça … ca se voit, et puis faut dire qu'un matin ils se parlaient « langoureusement » lorsque je suis arrivée_ _dans les vestiaires. _Dis-je en mimant des guillemets.

_-Ca leur apprendra à être plus discrets ! Mais surtout ne le répétez pas aux autres, ils ne le savent pas, c'est une relation cachée…_

_-Oh ben je ne compte pas cafter, croyez moi !_

Surpris par ma franchise, il continue tout de même.

_-Et comment avez-vous pu deviner…qu'il aurait besoin de soirée en solitaire ?_

_-C'est très simple Wilson, quand je le vois comme ça, je sais qu'il a besoin d'être seul quelques fois, et puis ca se ressent, normal, quand on est misanthrope et aussi sarcastique que ça, c'est qu'on a des choses douloureuses à cacher…_

_-Non mais vous avez étudié la psychanalyse ou quoi ?_ Tenta-t-il avec humour.

J'esquive un sourire, avant de continuer.

_-Non même pas … Alors pourriez vous me dire quand est-il seul ?_

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, je suppose que vous aimeriez lui parler, mais lui n'en a pas trop envie._

Je lui lance un regard glacial, je me lève, en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Cependant, main sur la poignet je me retourne.

_-Dans ce cas-là, je vais allez dire à la presse que vous avez euthanasié un de vos patients et que ce n'est pas la première fois._

Il me fait un regard effrayé, avant d'ajouter :

_-Bon bon ok ! Ce soir il est seul dans son appartement !_

Je souris, mon plan « Comment faire parler Wilson ? » a marché…

_-Merci… Et ne dites rien à House sinon je mettrai ma menace à exécution !_

Il lève ses mains en signe de défaite.

_-D'accord, je ne dirais rien à House, mais par pitié ne ruinez pas ma réputation !_

_-Alors faites ce que je vous demande, tenez votre langue !_

Je le laisse planter là avant de ressortir de son bureau, ma pause est terminée, je retourne bosser.

* * *

><p><strong>rewiews please ! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui :D**

**vanille: La confrontation ce ne sera pas pour maintenant mais dans le prochaine chapitre c'est juré ^^**

**Sagmig: Ce que je réserve à House ? pour le moment disons que je suis absente dans ce chapitre mais ...Te souviens tu lorsque j'ai balancé à son équipe qu'il n'était pas _perfect _au lit ? là il va en subir les conséquences ! XD**

**Croux49: Sadique ? aurais tu lu mon chapitre avant que je le poste ? XD ces questions que tu poses, les réponses arriveront par la suite ;) je sais que ce ne sera pas dans le chapitre 10 mais disons dans le chapitre 11 ou 12 tu decouvrira enfin la vérité sur ce qui se trame depuis le début :) J'avais dis que je ferais du Huddy, je vois que ça t'a plus ^^ et wiwi est apparut aussi :)**

**sur ce, ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>_

_Même journée à 11h :_

House entre dans l'hôpital, il se dirige vers l'accueil afin de noter l'heure de son arrivée.

-_HOUSE !_ Retentit une voix féminine dans le Hall.

C'était Cuddy qui venait de l'appeler, enfin plutôt l'appeler en criant …

_-Vous êtes irrécupérable House ! C'est marqué 9h30 sur votre contrat ! _

_-Hein ? Je n'ai seulement qu'une heure et demie de retard et vous criez ? Sadique…_

_-Et je veux vous voir en consultations à 12h30 ! Si vous n'y êtes pas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer Mélanie !_

Elle partit en lui tournant le dos, faisant claquer ses talons, il admira son postérieur en penchant sa tête sur la côté.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel, décidément, avoir une relation avec sa patronne avait mit du piment dans sa vie, il nota qu'il ne faudrait plus parler de cette fille, vu que Cuddy savait à quel point elle était capable de le maîtriser maintenant, il se surprit à penser que c'était la Cuddy n°2.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un Wilson, qui visiblement cherchait quelqu'un.

_-Enfin, te voilà House ! Je te cherchais !_

_-Ah oui, et pour quoi faire ? Te repeindre ta cravate hideuse ? _Ironisa-t-il.

L'oncologue soupira d'exaspération.

_-Non, les résultats de la biopsie de Mr Boinet sont arrivés._

House entra dans l'ascenseur.

_-Les taux sont normaux, hormis une baisse de glucose dans le liquide céphalorachidien._

_-Le foie est pourtant impec' non ?_

_-Oui … mais qu'est ce qui provoque cette baisse ?_

_-Attendons d'avoir rejoint mon équipe de choc pour le diagnostic différentiel._

Le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de différentiel.

Les quatre larbins étaient là, visiblement en train de se parler entre eux…

_-Bon ! Vertiges, pertes de connaissances, accélération de rythme cardiaque, migraine, vomissements, trouble de la vue, confusion, et le nouveau symptôme, baisse de glucose dans le liquide céphalorachidien !_

Les quatre employés sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas entendus, encore moins, vus les deux médecins entrer dans la pièce.

-_Bon les flemmards là, au boulot !_ S'exclama-t-il en posant son sac et en se dirigeant vers la cafetière pour se servir un café.

-_Une tumeur du foie ? _proposa Chase

-_L'IRM est normal, pas de grosseur._

-_Le patient souffre-t-il d'engourdissements ?_ Demanda House.

Silence pesant dans la salle, à vrai dire, aucun des collaborateurs de House ne le savaient …

-_Bon, allez lui demander, et s'il le faut faites quelques exercices._

Ils ne bougèrent point, regardant House, qui lui paraissait surpris que ne lui avait pas obéit.

_-Allez ! Au boulot !_

Alors que House buvait son café, Foreman intervient.

_-Alors … c'est vrai que vous avez des pannes quand vous faites l'amour ?_

House avala son café de travers et se mit à tousser violement, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Wilson lui tapa dans le dos, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer la toux du diagnosticien et il pût reprendre son souffle, sous le regard gêné de son équipe…

House râla péniblement, avant d'exploser.

_-ALLEZ FAIRE CES FOUTUS TESTS AVANT DE ME TUER AVEC UNE QUESTION RIDICULE ET QUI NE VOUS REGARDE PAS !_

L'équipe sortie, sans demander son reste, la queue entre les jambes, regrettant d'avoir posé cette question.

House s'assit sur une des chaises, main gauche sur sa poitrine. Wilson lui apporta un verre d'eau fraîche.

_-C'est vraiment … arrivé ? _Tenta Wilson

_-Je …. Euh… hum… oui…_gémit-il …

_-House… ca arrive aux hommes, même à moi, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que Foreman, Chase ou Taub en ont déjà eu … même s'ils ne l'admettront jamais._

_-Mais comment ils ont su ? _Se questionna House.

_-…_

House fit la même tête que quand il avait une révélation…

_-Je sais qui c'est … et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas fait que ça …_

Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers son ordinateur, dans la pièce voisine.

Il chercha dans ses dossiers, sous le regard pesant de son ami, mais il ne vit rien…

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a pu faire ?_

_-… t'as vérifié tes pornos ?_

House alla à son dossier, en tapant son mot de passe au passage, et découvrir avec horreur qu'il n'y avait aucun film …

_-Elle est forte, très forte …_

Un regard de vengeance se dessina sur son visage…

* * *

><p><strong>Vous devez être en train de vous dire "quelle va être la vengeance de House?" <strong>

**ce que je peux vous dire... c'est qu'elle ne va pas du tout être de repos pour Mélanie ...et Cuddy sera une présence importante dans le prochain chapitre... d'ailleurs il y a longtemps que quelqu'un l'a dit en rewiew mais je ne vous dirais pas qui LOL**

**Remarques ? incohérences ? Méchant ? Cruel ? Drôle ? **

**REWIEW PLEASE ! :D**

**PS: la scéne ou House s'étrangle ... merci ma mère de m'avoir fait étrangler une fois ca m'a inspiré pour cette scéne XD ,le pire c'est que je me souviens plsu de quoi elle parlait :'( **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon je vous poste la suite après une semaine de dingue et des tonnes de devoirs enfin finis !**

**Désormais je crois que je vais être obligée de poster un chapitre par week-end :S désolée mais j'essaye de faire le maximum pour vous :)**

**Croux49 : je viens de voir que t'avais un compte , c'est génial :D **

**Vanille:  je vois que tu es pressée, alors lis vite la suite :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 :<strong>_

_Pendant la pause de 12h à 12h30 :_

Je mange mes frites tranquillement, ma collègue Brenda est avec moi, elle, mange une salade, prétextant que les frites sont trop grasses.

Je vois Wilson s'approcher de nous, je lui fis un signe de tête, l'invitant s'asseoir à mes côtes.

D'abord inquiet à l'idée que je le mette mal à l'aise, il décida finalement de s'asseoir, posant son plateau à côté du mien. Je remarque cependant que House n'est pas avec lui.

_-House ne mange pas avec vous aujourd'hui ?_

-_Non, il m'a dit qu'il avait des dossiers à revoir …_

_-Plutôt surprenant de sa part …_

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la bouche pleine.

_Pendant ce temps là :_

House est dans l'accueil des consultations, il cherche mon dossier, des infos personnelles sur mon enfance…

_« Hospitalisée le 10 Avril, blessure à la tête, jambe droite cassée au niveau du genou, Poignet gauche fragilisé, brûlure au niveau du visage… »_

-_Pas très intéressant …_marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il cliqua sur l'onglet famille afin d'avoir plus de renseignements. Ce qui vit le fit sourire…

« _Angela Xavier, morte le 10 avril_ _2003.. .»_

Il avait trouvé sa vengeance…

_Cafétéria __:_

Je me débarrasse de mon plateau et je sors avec Wilson dans le Hall, Brenda est déjà en train de s'affairer à l'accueil.

_-Vous avez tué votre mère ?_ Se fit entendre une voix bien connue.

Wilson se retourne en même temps que moi, Nous voyons House accoudé sur le comptoir du petit marchand de peluches.

_-Non je ne l'ai pas tué …_Gémit-je.

-_Vous l'avez drogué ? Poussée au suicide ?_

_-House…_tenta l'oncologue

Je suis pétrifiée sur place, comment sait-il que ma mère est morte ? Je sens les larmes monter en moi mais je me fais forte.

_-Je ne suis pas responsable de sa mort ! J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ! _Criai-je.

Tout le hall se retourna vers nous, alerté par la dispute.

_-Je suis sûr que vous le savez !_

_-NON ! JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS !_

_-ET MOI JE DIS QUE SI !_

_-ESPECE DE SALAUD ! JE SUIS SURE QUE VOUS CONNAISSIEZ MA MERE !_

Il se tut, et je disparu de son champs de vision, tête baissée, me dirigeant vers le bureau de Cuddy.

_-Que … quoi ? Tu connais sa mère ?_

_-Non … son prénom ne m'a rien dit, je ne la connais pas, son nom et son prénom ne me disent rien et je n'ai pas connu d'Angela Xavier…_Il ne comprenait plus rien …

_Bureau de Cuddy :_

Cuddy avait entendu des cris mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'accourir puisque j'entrais en ce moment là, claquant la porte au passage.

Je commence à tourner en rond, gesticulant, tout en lui parlant, colère et tristesse mélangés.

_-Mais comment il a su que ma mère est morte ?_

_-De qui vous parlez ?_

_-De House ! S'il vous plaît tutoyez-moi je crois que j'en aurais besoin…_

Je stoppe mes gestes, regardant la doyenne, je me sens dévastée, sur le point de pleurer…

_-Je … je ne lui ai pas dit ça, je t'assure, je n'étais que la seule à être au courant …_

_-C'est écrit quelque part ?..._

_-Sur ton dossier seulement mais il est protégé par un mot de passe…_

Je ravale ma salive, prenant conscience des mots qu'elle venait de me prononcer d'une douceur extrême dont elle en avait le secret…

_-Ce … ce mot de passe … c'est … c'est…Cuddles ? _Dis-je en tremblant.

Elle afficha sa surprise sans gêne, elle devait se demander pourquoi je le savais mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter là, je suis venue pour chercher du réconfort, pas pour venir répondre à des questions…

_-Il … m'a dit que … j'étais responsable de sa mort et que … je … sais … comment … elle …elle … elle… est …morte _Sanglota-je.

Cuddy se rapprocha de moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me rassurer.

_-Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort Mélanie. Je ne crois pas que tu saches comment elle est décédée et c'est bien ce que tu as dit à House non ?_

_-J'ai menti … je sais que je ne suis pas responsable mais…. Je sais … ce qui s'est … passé … même si je n'étais pas là … J'aurais dû intervenir …_laissant couler mes larmes, lâchant mon désespoir, je me jette sur Cuddy pour pleurer, j'ai trop honte …

Je n'aurais jamais pensé l'avouer un jour, je gardais ce secret depuis trop longtemps, depuis la mort de ma mère …

Cuddy me conduit jusqu'au canapé et m'y assois avec délicatesse. J'ai vraiment honte, moi qui suis quelqu'un de dure et pas si facilement sensible mais là je ne peux pas résister, House à réussit à trouver mon point faible mais de plus il l'a exposé en public…

_-Chuuut… Calme-toi Mélanie…Comment peux tu savoir comment elle est morte ?_ Dit-elle en me caressant mes cheveux, ma tête contre sa poitrine.

_-je … j'étais là … avant qu'elle ne m'envoie … jouer dehors…elle… elle était avec son petit ami, soit disant mon prétendu-père… _hoqueta-je en essayant de me calmer.

-_Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver… crois moi…_

_-C'est faux… je crois même que je savais qu'elle allait mourir…_

Cuddy fut prise de court dés que j'eu fini de parler …je me retire d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_-S'il vous plaît... . Dites-moi que House est bien seul ce soir ?_

_-Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_-Je veux bien vous le dire si vous ne lui dites pas. Ne mentez pas je sais que vous êtes en couple …je l'ai su à votre dispute dans les vestiaires._

Cuddy rougit honteusement, elle baissa sa tête afin de me cacher sa gêne, elle soupire et relève sa tête, faisant balancer une mèche de cheveux derrière elle et me regarde.

_-Oui nous sommes en couple … mais on ne veut pas l'annoncer, on a peur de la réaction des autres… Je ne le lui dirais pas, je te le jure._

Voyant qu'elle est sereine, je me lance.

_-Bon c'est que j'aimerais lui parler, de quelque chose d'assez délicat … parce que … c'est quelqu'un … que … je devrais avoir dans ma vie …_

Cuddy se demanda de quoi je parlais, on pouvait lire sur son visage « qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire là ? »

Je soupire, je sens que mes larmes ont séché sur mes joues… Mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, je sais qu'elle n'arrivera pas à le garder, House doit le savoir en premier.

_-Désolée… mais je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi pour le moment …Je dois le dire à House, après libre à lui de vous le dire ou pas._

_-D'accord _fit-elle déçue de ne pas en savoir plus.

_-Mais croyez moi que vous risquez d'être agréablement surprise quand vous le saurez…C'est pourquoi je dois voir House, ce soir… c'est le bon moment ou jamais… Pouvez-vous me donner son adresse, s'il vous plaît ?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong> **;D**

**Rewiews please ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilà ! Comme j'ai enfin fini mes devoirs, vu que je n'en avais pas de trop , je vous poste la suite avec un jour d'avance ^**

**Personnellement j'ai l'impression d'avoir vite bâclé la suite ... mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça ...**

**ENJOY !**

**PS : un moment vous verrez des ** , cela signifie que l'on fait un saut dans le temps ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 :<strong>_

Me voilà enfin devant cette porte verte qui me nargue avec son B en faux-or… Mon bras est toujours levé, je n'ai pas encore frappé, je dois être ridicule de rester comme ça, sans bouger.

Je toque un coup, deux coups et plusieurs par la suite.

J'entends quelqu'un se lever de l'autre côté de la porte, je l'entends également grogner.

J'entends la poignet qui se tourne, le clic lorsqu'on ouvre la porte et je vois House.

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à me revoir après l'humiliation qu'il m'a fait subir plus tôt dans la journée. Il paraît étrangement étonné de voir que je savais où il habitait.

-_Qu'est ce que vous voulez, la gamine ?_

_-Je ne suis plus une gamine, House ! Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important._

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, son sourcil arqué, ses yeux bleu azurs fixant les miens.

_-Ca concerne ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?_

_-Non… ça concerne plutôt de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…_

Intrigué, il se recula afin de me laisser entrer dans son appartement.

_-Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le canapé si vous voulez._

Je m'exécute, m'enfonçant dans le cuir devenu mou après tant d'année d'utilisation. Il vient me rejoindre, gardant tout de même une certaine distance. Il me fixe, attendant que je me lance.

J'expire longuement, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile…

_-Vous vous souvenez ce que j'ai dis ?_

_-oui, que je connaissais sans doute votre mère._

_-Exactement… Savez-vous quel est son prénom…_

_-Oui, Angela Xavier._

_-Et son surnom ?_

_-… non… pourquoi vous pensez que je devrais le connaître ? _fit-il étonné.

_-je pense … à moins que vous ayez rencontré plusieurs personnes avec ce surnom._

Il fronce ses sourcils, tournant légèrement sa tête à la droite, me fixant toujours.

_-C'était quoi son surnom ?_

Je remarque qu'il a utilisé l'imparfait, je l'en remercie intérieurement.

_-Brandi …_

House se figea net, il la connaissait … des images lui revenait à la surface…

**Il était dans son salon, une jeune fille essayait de lui procurer du désir en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle était vêtue d'une nuisette de dentelle rouge vifs, mettant en valeur ses yeux verts tout mignon, sa peau bronzée. Il porta ses mains à ses cheveux bouclés, lui suppliant de continuer son travail parfait, sentant que son érection pulsait dans son jean, maintenant quelque peu à l'étroit_. _**

_-Je … crois que …c'était... La meilleure des prostituées que j'ai eues…_

_-Heureuse de voir que vous vous souvenez de ma mère._ Fis-je.

_-Votre mère ? Mais … vous ne lui ressemblez pas physiquement …_

_-je sais …et je crois que c'est le physique de mon père. _Dis-je neutrement.

_-Et qui est votre père ?_

Ca y est, on y était …

_-Ma mère avait un petit ami, elle me disait que c'était mon père … mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas lui… j'ai découvert que ma mère était une prostituée et lui … son mac... J'étais vraiment jeune… mais dotée d'une intelligence incroyable. Alors je me suis mise à la recherche de mon vrai père biologique, enfin on va dire ça comme ça …ma mère m'a aidé mais son mac essayait de l'empêcher …_

Je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon jean et je lui tends le papier froissé dont je venais de sortir.

D'abord hésitant, il structura le papier avant de le prendre et de l'ouvrir.

Il avait cessé de respirer en voyant le résultat…Il ne s'attendait pas à ceci, il me regarda, afficha sa surprise et son inquiétude, il ignorait comment il avait pu mettre ma mère enceinte et comment j'ai su que c'était lui …

_-Mais comment votre mère …_

_-Vous vous souvenez ce qu'elle a dit avant que vous ne passiez à l'acte ?_

_-Oui … elle a dit « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cher, j'ai un préservatif féminin, on peut y aller sans perdre de temps »…_

_-Elle vous a menti…_

Il se sentit trahi… il s'était fait avoir avec cette prostituée, qui avait réussi à l'embobiner au plus haut point et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte… jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

_-Je sais …Ma mère savait mentir comme jamais quand il le fallait. Mais je sais … qu'elle ne m'a pas menti … elle m'a dit la vérité quand j'ai compris._

_-Ta mère ta dis la vérité alors que tu n'avais que…_

Il venait de passer au tutoiement tout naturellement sans s'en rendre compte, je souris faiblement.

_-je venais d'avoir 7ans …_

_-7 ans ? _fit-il, une fois de plus étonné.

_-Oui je vais vous raconter …_

**Cela faisait 5 jours que mon anniversaire avait eu lieu, j'avais été gâtée, des jeux de Gameboy, des jeux de billes, de voitures, et des vêtements mixtes avec une casquette de Rap. Alors que je faisais tranquillement mes devoirs, avec beaucoup de sérieux, j'entendis des cris provenir de la cuisine…

Je délaisse mon exercice afin d'en savoir plus, après tout les multiplications, c'est vraiment fastoche !

Je m'approche discrètement de la porte qui est entrebâillée, je pus entendre que c'était ma mère et mon père.

-_Mais pourquoi tu lui as offert cette casquette ? Ce n'est pas un garçon !_

_-Rho tu m'enquiquines ! C'est ma fille je choisis !_

Bon si on se dispute à propos d'une minable casquette, je retourne faire mes devoirs moi !

_-Je te signale que c'est ma fille aussi ! _rétorqua l'homme.

_-Non ce n'est pas ta fille, elle n'a pas le même groupe sanguin que toi, ni même ton ADN j'en suis certaine !_

Je m'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

_-Elle ne doit pas le savoir ! Elle ne doit pas savoir que t'es une prostituée, encore moins que je sois ton mac !_

J'assimile longuement ces dernières paroles, pourtant adressé a ma mère … je ne suis pas sa fille ? Mais alors … qui est mon père ? Comment est-il ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ma mère était-elle une pute ? … toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête…

Je retourne dans ma chambre, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit afin d'éviter de dénoncer ma présence… Je sais que je ne peux pas en parler tant qu'il sera là, je sais que ma mère est capable de tout me dire, contrairement à lui qui est arrogant, sarcastique…

_Deux jours plus tard :_

Alors que je rentrais d'école, j'alla rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine, visiblement elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, tout en lavant la salade provenant du jardin.

-_Mam', regardes j'ai un 20 en orthographe et en maths ! _Fis-je joyeusement en brandissant les feuilles.

Elle se retourna, se rendant enfin compte de ma présence, logiquement je n'aurais pas dû passer inaperçu vu que j'avais ma casquette de travers sur ma tête, un gilet a capuche, un jean clair et des baskets montante dont le bas du jean était enfoncé dedans.

_-Mais c'est très bien ma chérie ! _Dit-elle en regardant les feuilles.

_-Maman ?... Je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Mél' ?_

_-Je … papa … ce n'est pas mon vrai père, c'est ça ? _

Elle avait blanchie ne moins de deux, elle s'était promis de le cacher le plus longtemps à sa fille, mais elle devait se rendre compte qu'a l'évidence, avoir une fille intello, ça n'aidait pas…

_-Tu peux me dire la vérité … je suis grande maintenant… ne le caches pas, je sais que t'es une prostituée et lui ton mac._

_-D'où tu sors ça ?_

_-Votre dispute, il y a deux jours…_

_-Et tu sais ce que veux dire « prostituée » et « mac » ? T'es bien jeune pour savoir ça !_

_-tu te trompes, je connais tout ça, même d'autres mots que je suis sûre que tu serais surprise que je les connaisse. Genre « coucher ensemble », « libido », « procuration » …_

_-Stop ! Je ne veux rien entendre de plus, je vois que tu t'es sérieusement cultivée !_

_-Et tout ça grâce à papy ! _

En effet mon grand-père était médecin, voyant que j'avais une capacité incroyable pour comprendre, il m'avait parlé de ces choses avant l'âge et il avait été étonné de le facilité que j'avais pour comprendre des choses.

_-Bon … D'accord, ce n'est pas ton vrai père…_Dit-elle lascivement en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

_-C'est qui mon père biologique alors ? _Mais je ne pût rien demander de plus, mon soi-disant père venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine.

_-TOI ! DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE ! JE DOIS PARLER A TA MERE !_

Je vis que ma mère avait prit peur quand il était apparu, je me disais que ca n'allait pas être doux … nullement impressionnée je répondis :

_-T'oublies tes bonnes manières ou quoi ? Et le mot magique ? J'ai rien fais de mal en plus !_

_-NE ME PARLES PAS COMME CA ! _

Sur ce, il m'envoya une gifle magistrale, je chancelai, perdit ma casquette et je me retrouvai étalé de mon long sur le carrelage, me tenant ma mâchoire douloureuse, il n'y avait pas été de main morte là …

Il me lança un regard qui me glaça le sang, il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, il m'attrapa le col de mon gilet et me souleva, mes pieds balançaient dans le vide, j'étais terrifiée, je n'arrivais plus à parler, ni bouger, la peur avait réussi à me paralyser.

Il ne fit rien et m'emmena dehors. Sur le perron il m'envoya dans l'herbe ou j'échoua mollement …Et Il claqua la porte.

Surprise et bouleversée de ne pas pouvoir porter secours à ma mère, j'attendis cependant sagement que la tempête passe, je sais que je ne dois rien faire ou sinon j'aurais droit à une punition plus sévère…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? -_-'<strong>

**sérieusement, vous en pensez quoi ? :S**

**la suite révèlera comment est morte la mère de Mélanie ... c'est tou ce que je peux vous dire ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**La suite est arrivée** **:D**

**J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

**la dernière fois si j'ai cru que c'était nul c'est parce que j'avasi eu l'impression d'écrire le chapitre 11 sans y prendre du plaisir :S**

**Là ca va mieux :)**

**Croux49:** **Décidément tes rewiews m'encouragent depuis le début ^^ et je vois ... que t'as un compte ... Youtube, non ? XD **

**HouseandCuddy: ****Bienvenue parmi les inscrits de ^^ Eh oui la suite s'annonce triste, je ne sais pas si tu versera une larme mais moi je l'ai fait :/**

**stop au blabla et place à la lecture !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 : <strong>_

_Retour à la réalité :_

_-Il a levé la main sur toi ?_ s'indigna House.

Surprise de son ton, je lui répondis avec sérieux :

_-Oui et je peux dire que ce n'était pas la première fois… avant ça il m'a fait prendre un bain glacé, c'était affreux… tout ça parce que j'avais juste cassé un vase riquiqui …_ dis-je en me revoyant en train de me débattre pour sortir de cette baignoire à torture.

House prit pitié pour moi, il savait parfaitement à quoi cela ressemblait vu ce qu'il avait subi durant son adolescence, mais moi je ne le savais pas …. Du moins pour le moment …

Voyant que j'étais restée silencieuse depuis que j'avais prononcé ma dernière phrase, il m'encouragea à continuer, il savait que des enfants ayant été maltraités aimeraient pouvoir se confier à des adultes de confiance, il avait compris que je voulais lui faire confiance… Il en été flatté intérieurement, décidément, il se dit qu'il commençait à apprécier cette fille… SA fille…

_-Mélanie ? Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?_

_-Ma mère a réussi à me le dire … enfin 'dire' c'est plutôt un bien grand mot…_

** Trois mois et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis que cet homme affreux m'avait jeté comme un sac à poubelle dehors… J'étais occupée à jouer à la Gameboy, avec les Pokémons, lorsque ma mère entra dans ma chambre…

Elle était fatiguée ces derniers temps, sûrement à cause de son mac qui n'arrêtait pas de crier tout le temps !

_-Ca va maman ?_ Demanda-je sur une pointe d'inquiétude.

_-Oui…_Répondit-elle faiblement.

Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtes, sur mon lit.

_-Mélanie…_

Je fis pause, posa ma console au bord du lit et je regarda ma mère dans les yeux.

_-A propos de ton père biologique… _

J'écouta attentivement, je sais qu'elle ne se risquera pas à le répéter deux fois, de peur que son mac l'entende, même à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici…mais il était dans la maison …

_-Si tu veux tout savoir… tu devras aller dans ma chambre chez papy et mamie, tu trouveras une enveloppe dans le premier tiroir à droite du bureau… Retires tout les documents, il est bien caché …_

Me rendant compte que je devais découvrir la vérité par moi-même me déçu un peu, j'aurais préférée que ma mère affronte ses démons, qu'elle me le dise en face mais je ne chercha pas à comprendre…

_-Merci maman…_

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue mais elle ne réagissait pas, elle était comme triste, immobile comme un poteau…**

_-Je vois …_Dis House, _tu as lu cette lettre qu'elle t'a écrite… Tu sais … je suis désolé que ta mère ne soit plus là… _

_-A propos de ceci… sa mort à suivit… _fis-je tristement…

_-Quoi ? C'était comme … un sorte d'adieu ce que tu viens de me raconter…_

_-A l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était un adieu, mais maintenant, je le sais, si j'avais pu le savoir avant elle ne serait peut être pas morte…_

**Voyant que j'allais me remettre à jouer à la Gameboy, ma mère intervenu.

_-Tu devrais aller jouer dehors, il fait un temps splendide !_

Me rendant compte, qu'effectivement il y a du soleil, je m'exclama.

_-Chouette ! Je vais aller me balancer alors ! J'adore ça !_

Sur ce je bondis de mon lit laissant ma mère seule dans ma chambre. Au perron je mis mes baskets montantes et je courus vers la balançoire, il y avait au moins 50 mètres entre celle-ci et la maison.

Je me balançai frénétiquement, pliant mes jambes dés que je repartais en arrière, les dépliait quand je partais devant, j'étais vraiment heureuse, seule ce genre d'activité me plaisait énormément en dehors du football et des devoirs.

J'entendis une porte claquer violement, je ralenti un peu la cadence, alla moins haut dans les airs…

Je vis le mac partir, visiblement pas content du tout, très énervé, comme s'il n'allait pas tarder à commettre une connerie.

Intérieurement, j'étais satisfaite de le voir s'en aller, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, normal s'il me maltraitait de temps en temps et n'arrêtait pas de nous crier dessus, sur ma mère et moi…

Je vis ma mère à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine… même à 50 mètres, je pouvais voir ce qu'elle ressentait, déception, tristesse, sans-vie… je la vis bouger son bras gauche vers quelque chose, je sais qu'a cet endroit, il y a un interrupteur, servant à éclairer la pièce…

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose, je commence à paniquer mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir ou quoi que ce soit …

Alors que je repartais en arrière, une énorme détonation et lumière aveuglante firent leur apparition, je sentis un souffle puissant m'emporter plus loin, je sens que ca me chauffe sur mon corps… c'est horrible…

J'entra en contact avec le mur, ou je me cognai sur le côté droit de mon crâne et le genou de ma jambe droite et je tomba lourdement dans les buissons …

Je sentis que je fis craquer les branches en y atterrissant, lorsque je ne bougea plus, je sentis une douleur affreuse qui commençait à me gagner le genou, je m'étais tellement cogné fort à la tête que je devais avoir une sale plaie à présent, qui laissait échapper du sang, qui coula sur ma joue…

Je respirais difficilement, j'ouvris les yeux, me réhabituant à la lumière du soleil, je vis que je devais bien être enfoncé dans ces maudits buissons, malgré tout je tourna ma tête, ignorant la douleur, à ma droite, c'est-à-dire vers l'habitation … qui n'existait plus maintenant… Au contraire, le paysage avait été saboté.

Un énorme trou été là ou se situait auparavant la maison, le portique est à terre, comme la petite cabane d'outils qui s'est retrouvée soufflée…

Je commençai à me sentir étrange, comme si j'allais m'endormir, la douleur lancinante m'acheva et me plongea dans l'inconscience … **

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le salon, House était incapable d'émettre à seul mot, encore moins, un seul son …

Quant à moi, j'étais encore secoué, j'avais réussi à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, sans m'arrêter, sans que House me coupe la parole, j'avais tout sortit d'une traite.

Je le vis grimacer et porter une main sur sa jambe, il devait souffrir à force de ne pas avoir bougé depuis tout ce temps …

_-House… _

_-Ainsi … ta mère s'est suicidée ? _me demanda-t-il timidement.

_-Oui … c'est que tout le monde croit … même moi …_

J'étais triste à présent, certes elle s'est suicidée mais j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça … je sais que je n'aurais pas la réponse puisqu'elle n'est plus parmi nous…

House se leva difficilement et commença à faire des allers-retours en se passant lascivement une main sur son visage de temps en temps.

_-Cela ne me dit pas comment tu as réussi à me trouver, encore moins que tu saches que c'est moi ton père biologique._

-_C'est très simple en fait _fis-je.

_-Ah oui et comment ?_ S'arrêta –t-il.

_-J'ai lu la lettre de ma mère quand j'ai été prise en charge par mes grands parents, qui ont d'ailleurs prit la suite de mon éducation, votre nom et prénom était marqué… Et si j'ai retrouvé ou vous étiez… c'est à cause de la prise d'otage qui a eu lieu pendant le mois de Juillet, c'est comme ça que je l'ai su puisque j'ai entendu « Dr House ». J'ai tout expliqué à mon grand-père à propos de sa fille et il a compris… Il a donc contacté Cuddy pour que je puisse travailler dans l'hôpital, afin de faire connaissance avec vous … Et … j'ai été émancipée, mes grands parents ont jugé que j'étais autonome._

On pouvait y lire de la surprise sur le visage du diagnosticien, sûrement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie allait bouleversée par mon arrivée et de la révélation à laquelle il venait d'avoir affaire.

_-tu … peux me laisser … s'il te plaît Mélanie …_

Je sais qu'il est choqué, qu'il aimerait hurler au monde que cela ne pouvait pas être réel qu'il soit père…

Je me lève du canapé.

_-Je ne pense pas vous appeler … euh …_

_-Non je ne veux pas, appelle moi Greg si tu veux._

_-D'accord…_

Sur ce je reparti chez moi…

* * *

><p><strong>Croyez-moi, il va y avoir une suite et j'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce qui va se passer, cela risque de vous surprendre .<strong>

**Rewiews ? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello compagnie Housienne,**

**Je vous rassure, je n'avais pas abandonnée cette fiction, juste que la semaine dernière j'étais de sortie et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous poster la suite :P **

**Mais j'éspère que vous em pardonnerez pour cet 'incident' puisque j'avais promis uen surprise ( Bonne ou mauvaise ?) et elle aura lieu ici et croyez moi, je crois que vous allez sûrement vouloir me tuer aprés XD**

**Croux49: Oui oui je vois que t'es la première à donner une rewiew^^ Et oui je sais House est vraiment énervant des fois.. mais je te conseille d'attendre un peu parce que même si j'ai pas encore écrit la suite, j'ai ma petite idée ;) ( pour Youtube, dommage que ta vidéo soit bloquée :( si tu veux moi aussi j'ai même un compte mais je préviens que je ne suis pas une experte en vidéo XD ) et Merci pour les encouragements :D**

**HouseandCuddy:**** Oui les flashs-backs sont parfois très importants, d'ou leur utilisation dans cette fiction ^^ Merci pour les encoragements :D **

**Maintenant je m'adresse aux lecteurs qui ne se dénoncent pas, sachez que je suis contente que vous mettiez ma fic' dans vos histoires favorites ou que vous la, mettiez sous une alerte :D Je suis flattée ^^**

**Allez place à la lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 :<strong>_

Le réveil fut difficile, j'avais seulement dormi 4 heures cette nuit, j'avais vraiment été trop agitée et inquiète, du coup je n'avais quasiment pas réussi à fermer de l'œil.

Je repoussai ma couette, me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Je me plaçai devant le miroir, j'avais une sale tête, je n'allais sûrement pas passer inaperçue aujourd'hui, mes cheveux sont en pétards …

Je pris une douche bien chaude afin de me réveiller un peu, je laissai l'eau chaude ruisseler sur mon corps…

Je m'essuyai et m'habilla avec ma tenue habituelle, pas trop fille puisque je n'aimais pas ça.

Je sorti de chez moi, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte de ma petite maison à porte, certes ma maison était isolée à 1km de la ville mais je devais tout de même faire attention.

Sur le chemin, tout en respirant l'air frais de l'automne, je me posais des questions sur la journée qui allait commençait, tout en jouant avec mon yoyo.

House sera –t-il là ? M'évitera –t-il ? Va-t-il m'humilier ? Va –t-il le dire à Cuddy ? Ou est-elle déjà au courant ? Wilson va –t-il lui expliquer que c'est normal de ressentir ça ? Oui va-t-il se dire que c'est impossible que je sois sa fille biologique ?

Que des questions …

J'arrivai à l'hôpital, j'entrai et alla prendre place aux consultations afin de faire les éventuelles mises à jours.

A 11H, je vis House arriver par la baie vitrée, je fus choquée par sa mine fatiguée, on pourrait croire que des démons étaient en train de tourner autour de lui, son boitement était plus prononcé que d'habitude et…. Il n'avait même pas changé de vêtement, il était dans la même tenue qu'hier soir.

Je me sentis coupable intérieurement de lui avoir infligé ceci… Il ne mérite pas de souffrir, au contraire je pense qu'il a droit au bonheur.

-_Mélanie ? _Fit une voix féminine bien connue.

Je sursautai et je me retournai.

_-Dr Cuddy… veuillez m'excuser pour mon manque de concentration _Fis-je comme une gamine prise en faute.

_-Tu es excusée Mélanie._

_-Que puis-je pour vous ? _Demandai-je ne redevenant polie.

_-Pouvez vous trier les dossiers qui sont dans le petit-meuble ici ?_ Dit-elle en revenant au vouvoyement.

Elle se tourna vers son bureau, pointa du doigt le meuble en bois qui était dans la petite salle entre les consultations et son bureau.

_-Je classe les dossiers par ordre alphabétique ?_

_-Décidément on n'a même pas besoin de te le dire, puisque tu le sais déjà ! _S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Je souris et j'allai faire ce qu'elle me demandait.

_Pendant ce temps-là :_

La démarche du diagnosticien ne passait pas inaperçu dans les couloirs de l'étage de diagnostic, en effet celui-ci essayait de marcher vite mais sa jambe douloureuse l'en empêchait…

Il entra en trombe dans le bureau de son ami, celui-ci sursauta, faisant reverser son café sur le dossier ouvert…

_-Merde House ! Tu pourrais frapper av… _Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant qu'House était visiblement exténué et terrassé, il devait avoir un gros problème, il connaissait son ami par cœur.

-_tu disais ? _

L'oncologue n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot, la détresse de son ami l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

House se dirigea vers le canapé et soupira lorsqu'il allongea sa jambe. Par pur réflexe il porta une main sur sa cuisse meurtrie, geste qui n'échappa pas à Wilson.

_-Ne me dis pas … que tu as repris de la Vicodin ?_

House lui fit de grands yeux noirs.

_-Non. _Répondit-il.

Perdu, l'oncologue lui demanda :

-_Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?_

House prit une grande inspiration, signifiant que son ami devrait l'écouter car il ne répètera pas, que c'est déjà assez dur pour lui de se confier …

_-Mélanie … est venue hier soir chez moi…_

Wilson se cala mieux dans son fauteuil, se concentrant au maximum.

-_On a parlé … C'est … c'est ma…_

Wilson fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire.

_-Ma fille…_

L'expert en psychanalyse se mit à tousser violement, ne s'attendant pas à ceci.

Lorsqu'il se calma, il pût prononcer :

_-Ta… Fille ? _S'exclama-t-il en n'y croyant pas du tout.

_-Oui … elle avait même une preuve… un test de paternité, revenu positif …_ Fit house, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

_-je … ne sais pas quoi … dire… Comment tu peux avoir une fille ?_

House soupira.

_-Une prostituée qui m'a menti et que j'ai mise enceinte…_

Wilson resta perplexe.

_-Mais cette prostituée… elle était géniale, mais elle est morte … enfin elle s'est plutôt suicidée …_

-_Quoi ? _

_-tu as bien entendu…_

_-Ne me dis pas que Mélanie était présente à ce moment là._

House lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, sans oublier de mentionner le mac, la confidence de ma mère, l'explosion, la mort de ma mère et mon hospitalisation.

_-Waouh… tu sais quoi ? Je la trouve bien mûre cette fille, elle est forte…_

_-Il n'y a pas que ça qui a fait d'elle une personne de forte…_

_-Il y a quoi d'autre aussi ?_

_-Elle a été maltraitée…_

Wilson comprit immédiatement pourquoi House était comme ça, il lui avait déjà parlé de son enfance, mais il n'aurait jamais souhaité que cette fille si intelligente ne subisse le même sort, il avait comprit pourquoi House était triste car lui savait comment c'était… il était triste d'avoir appris qu'elle à eu droit à ceci alors qu'il était certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas méritée…

_-Je … suis désolé House… je ne le savais vraiment pas … mais ceci dit …_

_-Oui ?_

_-Elle est comme toi. Elle cherche à se faire remarquer, aime les défis, est capable de marchander pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut… c'est toi tout craché… elle aime même les Nike en plus ! _Plaisanta-t-il.

House émit un petit rire mais cela ne lui remonta pas vraiment le moral…

Wilson le vit et il se leva, il se rapprocha du canapé et s'assit sur la table basse, faisant face à House, qui semblait décidément perdu dans ses pensées …

_-Lisa est au courant ?_

_-Non pas encore… je veux le lui dire en douceur._

Wilson posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, celui-ci ne le repoussa pas à sa grande surprise.

_-House… tu as beaucoup en commun avec Mélanie, je pense que tu devrais faire plus ample connaissance avec elle…_

House regarda son ami dans les yeux, il savait qu'il était sincère… et qu'il avait raison.

_-C'est ce que je devrais faire…c'est ma fille _Reconnut-t-il, affichant un mince sourire.

House était maintenant convaincu que ça pouvait être sa fille, tous ses caractères, ses comportements, s'étaient retrouvés dans les gènes de sa propre fille, il accepta alors la réalité et se mit en tête d'aller lui parler dans l'après midi.

_Le soir :_

Alors que je rentrais chez moi, je me disais que House n'était même pas venu me voir, ni me parler, bon en même temps j'ai passé la journée à trier mais bon …

Je vis ma maison et je ralentis.

Dans l'obscurité, je voyais une voiture qui était garée devant ma maison, je me demandais bien qui cela pouvait être, pas House puisque ce n'est pas sa voiture et seul mes grands parents savent que j'habite ici et … une pièce, ma chambre/salon était éclairée…

Je sentis la peur monter, je devais me faire prudente, on ne sait jamais…

J'avançai dans l'allée, sortir ma clé et l'enfonça dans la serrure, je remarque qu'elle n'a pas été trafiquée.

J'avançai prudemment, avant d'entrer dans la pièce éclairée.

Je fus clouée sur place, House était là, ligoté à une chaise, la jambe était en sang, il avait mal, je pouvais le lire sur les traits de son visage…et il ne pouvait se soulager puisqu'il était incapable de bouger, la corde l'enserrant fermement au niveau de la taille, avec les bras prit dedans…

Mon regard se porta vers le coin de la pièce ou se trouvait un homme, âgé dans la trentaine.

Il était adossé au mur, dans sa main droite, il tenait un couteau…la lame était recouverte d'un liquide rougeâtre … Je ne reconnaissais pas cet homme, il ne me disait strictement rien.

_-Salut Mélanie._

Je reconnu cette voix entre mille.

_-Max… _

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voulez toujours me tuer ? ...<strong>

**Le problème c'est que si vous me lancez des briques, parpaings, ou couteaux bien aiguissés, je ne risque pas de mettre la suite si je suis morte XD**

**Rewiews ? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon je vous préviens les amis, c'est vraiment court !**

**Mais j'ai été obligée de passer par ce passage avant d'arriver à celui ou vous risquez ... de souffrir...**

**Ce mini-chapitre apporte quelques réponses et aussi des informations que vous n'aurez pas soupconnées... Alors ...**

**Sagmig: ****Je vois que tu aimes deviner des choses, d'ailleurs tu aura la réponse dans les premières lignes de ce chapitre ^^**

**HouseandCuddy:**** Je ne tiens pas à m'arrêter en si bon chemin et surtout pas en plein suspense, par contre pour el comment House et Mélanie vont sortir de là, c'est pas pour maintenant alors un peu de patience, mais tu verras la raison n'est pas si compliquée que ça, que ça te surprendra peut être une nouvelle fois ... Mais je ne sais pas ... ;) Ne pas faire souffrir Hosue ? humhum je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, _sorry..._**

**Croux49: ****ravie de t'avoir surprise, et oui j'ai un don pour surprnedre quand je le souhaite ma chère Clémence ^^ . Pour les fautes, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais redoubler d'attention et avoir un Dico/Bled à mes côtes au cas-où ;)**

**Sur ce: ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 :<strong>_

Max… Maxence…forcément … comment cela se faisait-il que je ne l'ai pas reconnu ?

_-T'as changé Mélanie, mais toujours une fille manquée à ce que je vois !_

-_Espèce d'imbécile !_

La colère commençait à faire surface.

_-Je vois que l'explosion ne t'as pas fait subir des dommages neurologiques._

Il avait dit cela comme s'il était au courant que ça allait arriver ce jour là.

_-Dis donc le mac ! Tu savais … que l'explosion allait avoir lieu ?_

Il se délaissa du mur et s'approcha de house, arme en main, le regard hargneux.

_-Oui disons que j'étais au courant… _

Il était prés de house … vu son regard foudroyant, il allait faire quelque chose, je le connaissais bien même si j'avais tenté de l'oublier durant ces huit dernières années…

Il fut très rapide et planta son couteau dans la jambe droite de house…Mon père…

Je savais que si je faisais quelque chose, il allait lui faire du mal, encore plus …

House gémissait, il n'avait pas été bâillonné… Je le vis se crisper à force mais surtout de la honte se lisait sur son visage… Je comprenais son sentiment, il détestait se mettre à nu devant les autres, là c'était vraiment … trop pour lui… Il serrait ses poings, tentait de se replier sur lui-même mais il ne pouvait pas avec la corde qui le tenait prisonnier sur cette chaise…Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

Max retira la lame menaçante de l'arme, on pouvait voir que cela avait aggravé l'hémorragie de la jambe, ainsi du sang s'écoulait sur le parquet…

-_Maxence, je t'en prie… ne le fais pas souffrir… il ne t'a rien fait !_

Je dois protéger House, je le ferais, j'ai besoin d'un père.

L'homme cruel me regarda de travers.

_-C'est lui qui à mit ta mère enceinte !_

_-Et alors ?_ Lui répondis-je avec méchanceté.

_-Ta mère n'a pas respecté nos règles !_

_-Je crois qu'elle a bien fait de coucher avec lui, _je pointe House du bout du doigt, _Saches que tu as toujours été un salaud, je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! JAMAIS !_

Il se déplaça très rapidement et me placarda au mur, me tenant par le col, couteau à quelques centimètres de mon visage…

_-Tu ne me fais pas peur. _Dis-je neutrement

Je le vit se serrer la mâchoire, signe indiquant qu'il détestait qu'on le défie de cette manière, surtout encore moins par moi… celle qu'il a connu enfant…

_-Il faut qu'on parle._ Cracha –t-il

_- Il faut qu'on parle, _Dis-je en essayant de le provoquer_._

Il me trancha rapidement le haut de mon crâne, tellement que je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'aurais dû avoir mal, cependant je sentais bien que quelque chose coulait du long de ma joue…

Il me lâcha subitement et je me laissai descendre le long du mur avant de me retrouver assise par terre.

Max se déplaça lentement et s'assit sur la table à manger, posant son couteau sur la table par la même occasion.

Je reporta mon regard sur House, il souffrait toujours autant, je me disais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer, j'eu un pincement au cœur.

Je tâtai ma tête, je sentis une petite ouverture, mais heureusement la perte de sang n'était pas énorme.

Soudain je me rendis compte que Max s'était trahi …

_-Comment sais-tu qu'House est mon père ?_

Il afficha un sourire de diable.

-_Pendant ces 8 dernières années, tu pensais être en sécurité ? _

Je me rendis compte que cela avait un sens caché, ce n'était pas pour rien si j'étais intelligente.

_-Tu … m'as suivie pendant tout ce temps ?_ M'outrai-je, en affichant des yeux bien ronds.

Son sourire se renforça davantage.

House nous regardait, posant ses yeux à la fois sur Maxence et sur moi, toujours adossée contre le mur, au sol.

-_Oui et aujourd'hui je peux enfin vous faire souffrir tous les deux…_

_-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? T'as déjà blessé mon père je te signale._

_-Oui mais …. _

Une lueur de vengeance se dessinait lentement sur son visage…

Mon cœur se serra, qu'allait-il nous faire subir ? Il faut que je parle de tout et n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de nous réduire en morceaux ou pire, de nous tuer avant la fin de cette soirée, qui risque d'être interminable…

* * *

><p><strong>Envie de lire la suite ?<strong> **:D**

**Moi pour ma part lorsque j'ai écrite la suite, j'ai horriblement souffert ... pour les deux personnages, je ne le cache pas , je suis humaine, j'éprouve de l'empathie pour House et Mélanie ...**

**Rewiew ? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà la suite, plus longue que le chapitre précédent ... Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas du tout du repos ce qui va se passer là !**

**Croux49 : Un don pour te laisser sur ta faim ? LOL et après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu vas me dire que j'ai un don pour te faire peur ? ET merci pour l'humour en fin de ta rewiew ! J'étais morte de rire que je l'ai lue ! je suis bien contente que tu aies ressentie la tension qui régnait ^^**

**HouseandCuddy: ****Consoler House ? Pas maintenant ... Oui je sais je suis sadique de vour faire attendre comme ca LOL**

**ET merci pour vos encouragements, un fois de plus ça me motive :)**

**ENJOY ( attachez vous bien ! MDR !)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15 :<strong>_

Cela faisait au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il n'avait pas émit un seul mot depuis qu'il nous avait annoncé qu'il pouvait nous faire subir plus d'horreur…

Dix minutes qu'il fixait House d'un regard méchant, et moi je ne faisais rien… rien….Hormis d'essayer de calmer mes battements violents de mon petit cœur…et que je réfléchissais profondément.

Ma plaie était à présent sèche, sûrement pas joli-joli à voir, mais je m'en fous, ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe, mais notre vie…Moi et House…

Max se leva, couteau en main et se rapprocha de House, le fixant toujours.

House le vit s'approcher, il voulut effectuer un mouvement de recul, mais le fait qu'il soit ligoté le ramena bien vite à la réalité…

_-Max…_

Je savais que je prenais un gros risque, mais je sais qu'il faut tout tenter pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas à ce pauvre diagnosticien sans défense.

Cela sembla à avoir un résultat puisqu'il s'arrêta en chemin, me regardant à présent. Il se demandait qui j'étais pour avoir osé parler et l'arrêter.

-_ Dis-moi…_supplia-je en me relevant pré cautionnement.

Il arqua un sourcil, impatient de savoir ce que je lui voulais.

_-Tu savais… que l'explosion allait avoir lieu ?_ Fis-je avec beaucoup de courage

Max laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et soupira bruyamment, et s'avança dangereusement vers moi.

Il était environ à 1 mètre de moi.

_-Oh que oui j'étais au courant !_

Je respirai un bon coup avant de lancer

-_Et comment… tu le… savais ? _Dis-je en ravalant ma salive.

-_Parce que c'était un marché_.

Je restai sous le coup de la surprise durant une bonne minute… un marché… non… c'est impossible…

-_Je… tu... As…Fais un marché avec Maman ?_ Bégayai-je timidement.

_-Oui _Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

_-Et quel était-il ce marché ? _J'avais peur de savoir la vérité… Mais j'allais devoir l'affronter parce que si sait, peut être que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir Maxence et ou que je serais peut être morte…

_-je lui ai dit que soit elle se taisait et j'arrêtais de vous torturer, donc tu n'aurais rien su de ton père biologique ou…_

Il se rapprocha de moi, nos têtes se touchaient presque, il voulait me dominer, savoir si j'étais capable d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire… J'entendis House gigoter sur sa chaise et déglutir…

_-Ne lui faites pas de mal _supplia –t-il.

House venait de… montrer qu'il tenait à que je n'ai rien… Max se retourna vers lui.

_-TA GEULE L'INFIRME !_ Cria-t-il sur House

_-HEY ! _Criai-je à mon tour mais cette fois-ci sur Max !

Il se replaça comme on était il y a à peine deux secondes, je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon visage, je le regardais dans ses yeux marrons.

_-Soit ta mère le disait et se suicidait et je te kidnappais ! ET SI ELLE REFUSAIT L'UN OU L'AUTRE, VOUS ETIEZ MORTE TOUTES LES DEUX !_

Ainsi tout s'éclairait … le jour ou il était sorti de la maison, le visage triste de ma mère… et pourquoi il m'avait suivi pendant ces huit dernières années…Il avait apparemment préféré de me suivre au lieu de me kidnapper…Pour se venger de celui qui était responsable de cette situation … Mais qui ne l'est pas si on connaît la vraie version de l'histoire…

La haine, la violence, la colère commençaient à prendre le dessus, je sentais une force m'envahir intérieurement…

_-Maman est morte à cause de toi ! _Cracha-je avec énormément de haine.

Je lui fis une droite mais ayant anticipé mon geste, je resta stupéfaite. Il me prit le bras et me jeta par terre, ou j'atterris violement.

House assista à la scène, il avait peur maintenant.

_-Non… _intima-t-il.

Il s'assit sur mon dos, m'empêchant toute issue et plantant son couteau derrière mon genou droit…

_- HHHHHAAAAAAAAA ! _Cria-je très fort.

Ca faisait mal, très mal, il le savait que c'était sensible a cet endroit, il m'a sûrement vue en béquille quand j'étais ressortie de l'hôpital à l'époque.

Je sentis que je commençais à m'évanouir lorsqu'il se releva.

Cependant je le vis se rapprocher de House, l'arme pointé contre lui, House paniquait, la peur commençait à le paralyser, je le savais puisque moi-même j'étais passé par ce passage 8 ans auparavant, avec le même homme…

Il enfonça furtivement le couteau dans l'épaule gauche de House…Celui-ci sous le coup de la surprise, hurla de douleur.

Trop, c'était trop…

La colère revenait, j'oubliais que j'étais blessée et une force surhumaine m'envahit, je me relevai sans bruit.

Alors que Max, contemplait son travail, le couteau étant resté dans l'épaule et le sang qui en sortait, lui firent éprouver une fierté inférieure et il poussa un rire froid.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car je le plaquai au sol, comme au rugby.

Je le retournai sur le dos et commença à lui donner des coups dans le visage, lui infligeant toutes blessures possibles, il s'évanouit au bout du trentième coup…

Je me retirai de lui, poussant un gémissement de souffrance, je saignais abondamment de la jambe, le pire c'est que c'était de derrière.

Je me rapprocha de House en rampant au sol, lorsque je fus devant lui je me leva et je le regarda.

Ses yeux bleus me fixaient, me suppliant apparemment…

Je leva ma main et lui retira pré cautionnement ce couteau dangereux de son épaule.

Je le contourna et je lui coupa le nœud qui tenait cette corde, et je la lui retira.

House se laissa tomber au sol, incapable de tenir assit, il avait trop mal. Il tenait fermement sa jambe bléssée.

Je poussa légèrement la chaise et me rapprocha de house…

Je pliai mes genoux, malgré la douleur qui me rongeait les nerfs à présent et je posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_-House, tu as…_

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, je venais de me faire pousser une fois de plus et ma tête heurta violement le sol, dans un bruit inquiétant, ce qui m'assomma un peu.

House vit Max qui était debout… il avait simulé son malaise ! Celui-ci s'avança vers moi.

Je me retournai sur le dos, lorsque je le vis prêt à me faire quelque chose mais … il tomba aussitôt à mes côtés.

Je me redressai vite et je vis que House avait tendu sa jambe pour le faire trébucher.

Profitant de cette occasion en or, je me levai subitement et lui toujours à terre, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer pour qu'il se retrouve comme ça, j'en profitai pour lui assener un coup dans ses bijoux de familles, non sans émettre un râle de douleur.

Max se replia en deux, tenant sa partie à présent fragilisée.

Je vis l'arme qui gisait négligemment au sol, j'avais envie de le tuer, là sur le champ… mais je sais que j'aurais droit à la prison pour avoir commis un meurtre…

Je le pris tout de même, mais au lieu de le planter là ou il faut, je l'enfonça dans le bas de son dos… là ou il y a le rein droit !

J'eu ce que je voulais, le faire crier de douleur comme pas possible, j'avais réussi…a lui faire comprendre ce qu'était la souffrance humaine …

Je pris rapidement la corde que j'avais coupée auparavant et je le ligota sur place, en serrant bien les liens. Cette fois-ci il s'évanouit vraiment.

Je me laissai retomber sur le sol, épuisée de m'être bagarré avec lui.

_-Mélanie…tu es … forte... tu l'as dominé en moins de deux…_

_-Tu m'as aidé aussi Greg…_

Une bannière venait de tomber, j'avais réussi à l'appeler Greg… Je me traîna vers mon lit, attrapa deux oreillers et la serviette que j'avais laissé ce matin en partant…

Je repartis vers House.

-_Greg… allonge toi s'il te plaît et laisse toi faire… _

Depuis qu'il était tombé de la chaise, il était resté en position fœtale et n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps.

Inquiet, il me regarda…

_-S'il te plaît… fais moi confiance, une fois dans ta vie tu dois faire confiance aux autres…Certains peuvent être cons mais d'autres veulent t'aider …._

Il se laissa faire et s'allongea sur le dos, je lui plaçai rapidement un oreiller sous sa tête et le second je le mis sous sa jambe.

Je repris la serviette et je l'entourai autour de sa jambe afin de ralentir l'hémorragie toujours présente.

_-Merci… tu es vraiment intelligente, tu connais les gestes de secours à ce que je vois…_

_-C'est pas pour m'amuser si j'ai fais partie de la croix rouge. _Souriais-je.

Mais je me sentis d'un coup étrangement bizarre… ma vue commençait à se troubler…Une douleur violente se fit ressentir au niveau de ma tête…

_-Greg …'te plaît les... Secours… ton portable…24 rue des Molières … dehors Princeton…_ je lui disais mon adresse, il ne devait pas la connaître…

Je le vis se demander ce qui se passait, je devais l'inquiéter et je ne …

Je tomba malheureusement dans les limbes de l'inconscience, sur le torse de House…

House resta ahuri… Il chercha son téléphone et le trouva dans la poche droite de son pantalon et tout en composant le numéro 911, il tâta mon pouls.

Il soupira de soulagement, mon pouls était présent même s'il était devenu un peu faible.

_-Envoyez une ambulance au 24 Rue des Molières ! A la sortie de Princeton ! ET VITE !_

…_._

* * *

><p><strong>Oui oui je sais, je suis méchante<strong> ...

**Ceci dit vous en pensez de quoi à propos de ce chapitre tout frais ? Avez vous souffert ? Avez vous ressenti le besoin de vous battre avec Max ? De sauver Mélanie et House ? Avez-vous admiré le courage de Mélanie ? Bref que des questions que je me pose ^^**

**REWIEW PLEASE ! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Vous allez être contents, primo la suite est arrivée et deuzio, c'est le chapitre le plus long de la fiction actuellement ^^**

**Merci pour vos rewiews, toujours aussi encourageantes ^^**

**Croux49: Tu patientais bien sagement alors , cadeau la suite est arrivée plus tôt ( tu m'aurais harcelé tu l'aurais pas eu la suite XD)... Moi sadique ? MDR !**

**HouseandCuddy: ravie de voir que tu es gâté(e) et je pense que là, une fois de plus tu vas me dire que le suspense ne fera pas de mal ^^**

**xX-G0thik4-Xx: Ah... ma chère voisine de classe , contente de te retrouver ^^ Et de rien pour le commentaire ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 :<strong>_

Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent l'appel, les secours arrivèrent avec les flics, House les vit se rapprocher de lui et me soulever afin de me poser sur un brancard.

Les policiers se précipitèrent sur Max afin de l'emmener au poste, il se ferait soigner là-bas.

Sa jambe lui envoya une décharge, ce qui le fit soupirer…Il vit un autre brancard arriver, sans doute pour lui… ses soupçons furent rapidement confirmés lorsque les ambulanciers s'apprêtèrent à le soulever.

_-Non ! Je ne veux pas être allongé ! Je veux rester près de ma fille ! _fit-il violement.

_-Monsieur, vous êtes blessé, on doit …_

_-JE M'EN FICHE ! _

Il tenta de se redresser, mais sa jambe lui rappela son handicap.

_-Bon je veux bien qu'on m'aide mais … ne me séparez pas d'elle !_

Un ambulancier vint l'aider et lui servit de béquille. Il l'aida à boiter jusqu'au véhicule de secours et le fit monter. House s'assit sur un des sièges réservé pour la famille de n'importe quel patient.

Les portes claquèrent, le gyrophare se déclencha et le véhicule démarra en trombe.

House était impuissant, me voir dans ce brancard, inconsciente avec un pouls faible, le genou en sang, une plaie au niveau du crâne qui allait laisser une trace… Il ne voulait pas me perdre… que devait- il faire ?

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro bien connu et appela.

_-Bonsoir House, que me vaut cet appel ?_

_-Wilson…_Fit-il d'une voix faible. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer, encore moins, faire de l'humour.

_-House tout va bien ?_demanda l'oncologue, inquiet en entendant la voix de son ami.

_-Non pas vraiment …_

Il respira un bon coup, il avait très mal maintenant, la position assise ne l'aidait pas avec l'état de sa jambe, par pur réflexe, il posa sa main gauche dessus, sur la serviette imbibée de sang à présent…Il se mordit les lèvres.

-_Retrouve nous aux Urgences s'il te plaît …_

_- Quoi tu n'es pas seul ?_

Mais House raccrocha au nez de son ami, il n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment, il était traumatisé, cette soirée lui avait faire voir qui j'étais, que j'avais sûrement eu une enfance difficile… et les tortures qu'il avait subies… lui avaient fait … rappeler son père …

_Aux Urgences de Princeton-Plainsboro :_

Wilson venait d'arriver en courant, jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite de sa vie, il était essoufflé.

Cuddy qui était dans les parages, le vit et s'inquiéta de sa présence. Elle alla le rejoindre en faisant bien claquer ses talons, mettant en valeur son statut de doyenne.

_-Wilson ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ?_

Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un groupe d'urgentistes arriva très rapidement avec un brancard, passant sous leurs propres yeux.

_-OH MON DIEU ! _S'exclamèrent Wilson et Cuddy à l'unisson.

Cuddy se précipita vers le brancard et me dévisagea, détaillant chaque blessure, elle me fit passer la petite lumière devant mes pupilles, qui réagissaient. Des infirmières vinrent me soigner.

Quant à Wilson, lui vit House arriver, appuyé sur un urgentiste.

_-House … Sacrebleu ! _S'écria-t-il en voyant la jambe droite de son jean qui était tâché de sang jusqu'à la cheville.

Cuddy se retourna et vit aussi la blessure de son compagnon… sa soirée était loin d'être terminée …

House se rapprocha du lit le plus proche et s'écroula lamentablement en étouffant ses cris de douleurs...

Ses amis vinrent à son secours, Wilson l'aida à s'allonger et Cuddy lui découpa son pantalon afin de mieux inspecter la blessure de son bien aimé.

House respirait très difficilement, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte, elle devenait insupportable…

Il agrippa fermement la manche de Cuddy dans le but de lui parler.

_-Lisa… te plaît … mets nous … dans la même chambre … je … t'expliquerais pourquoi … Et … ne me fais … pas … comme Stacy … je t'en supplie… _

Lisa était chamboulée, House était vulnérable… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça … Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait être avec Mélanie dans la même chambre …

-_Je ferais ce que tu veux Greg …_Dit-elle en caressant sa barbe.

_-Je … je … t'… t'aime … Lisa chérie …_

Il tomba à son tour dans l'inconscience, sur le regard apeuré de Wilson et Cuddy.

_- AMENEZ-LES AU BLOCS ! _Cria Wilson.

Les deux brancards furent prit et disparurent des yeux des amis…

_Au petit matin…_

Cuddy était restée toute la nuit à s'inquiéter pour House… Il avait été opéré et tout s'était bien passé. Elle attendait le moindre mouvement de sa part, dire qu'elle n'avait pas fermé de l'œil cette nuit, elle avait été trop inquiète pour que Morphée l'emporte.

Elle se demandait pourquoi House était avec Mélanie et surtout pourquoi il était blessé !

Elle passa son regard de House à moi…

Elle était également inquiète pour sa nouvelle employée, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voyait une fille de 16 ans travailler dans un hôpital et se retrouver aux urgences du jour au lendemain…

Et surtout parce qu'elle savait que mon état était pire que celui de House…

Elle entendit un bruit très discret, aussitôt elle posa ses yeux sur House.

Ses paupières étaient toujours fermées mais il commençait à bouger, elle se rapprocha de lui, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et prenant sa main dans la sienne, elle le vit émerger du sommeil…

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il était content de sa présence.

_-Lisa …_

_-Greg … Tu m'as manqué cette nuit …J'ai eu peur pour toi …_

Elle plongea dans ses bras, retrouvant ce contact si précieux et chaleureux, elle adorait sentir son odeur de mâle et sa chaleur humaine …House, lui accepta son câlin… Bon dieu que c'était bon de la retrouver !

-_Tout s'est bien passé Lisa ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet

_-Tout est nickel pour toi ! On a pu t'opérer sans problème … et bien sûr tu as une attelle pour ton épaule … _

_-Que je devrais garder 1 mois et demi _Finit-il.

Lisa poussa un rire de soulagement, elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouver !

Elle se détacha de lui mais le fixa toujours, sourire sur les lèvres…Mais elle le vit poser sa main sur sa cuisse fraîchement opérée…

_-Tu as mal ? _

_-Oui … _avoua-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Elle prit le flacon D'Ibuprofène, l'ouvrit et lui tendit deux comprimés avec un verre d'eau.

Celui-ci les prit sans rechigner et avala ses antidouleurs.

_-Tu sais que tu peux prendre une semaine de congé, afin de réhabituer ta jambe…_dit-elle en reprenant le verre d'eau vide.

_-Merci Lisa…_

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers sa droite et il me vit, il se rappela aussitôt des évènements de hier soir et de mon évanouissement.

_-Mélanie … _il reporta son regard sur la doyenne, _Elle va bien ?_

Chose étonnante, House se préoccupait de la santé d'un employé, Lisa était vraiment étonnée de sa question, lui qui se fout des autres généralement.

_-Je … on l'a opéré aussi et on lui a fait passer une IRM… On a bien fait d'ailleurs …_annonça-t-elle en ravalant sa salive et en se pinçant intérieurement les lèvres.

_-… je t'écoute Lisa, dit moi la vérité s'il te plaît …_la supplia-t-il.

-_Elle est dans le coma … Fracture longitudinale du lobe temporal et hémorragie …et quant à son genou… il est fragilisé …_

House prit un air triste et me regarda à nouveau, j'avais l'air sereine dans mon sommeil, comme si je n'avais rien … mais ce n'était pas le cas…

Il regarda le moniteur et pût lire que mon pouls était à 54 battements par minutes et que ma tension était à 5/7…Preuve que j'étais dans le coma…

Cuddy regarda House d'un air triste, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi atteint…Elle décida d'en savoir un peu plus.

_-Gregory …_

Il se retourna automatiquement vers l'origine de la voix.

_-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Et comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ?_

House se serra les fesses à cette question, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire…

_-…Je … Mélanie … c'est …_

Cuddy l'encouragea du regard et la serra sa main, montrant qu'elle est prête à entendre la vérité.

-_C'est ma fille… _Avoua difficilement le diagnosticien…

Il avait toujours eu peur de sa réaction face à cette nouvelle, il refusait que cela ne mette en péril sa relation…

_-Ta fille ?_ S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Alors là, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, il avait imaginé tout les scénarios possibles mais pas celui-ci.

-_Oui._

_-Comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

_-Oui Greg, je veux savoir._

Il inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer dans son récit :

_-C'était il y a seize ans… Juste avant que je ne rencontre Stacy, _Il grimaça à l'évocation du prénom de son ex-femme,_ Une soirée où j'étais pris d'un besoin impératif… Alors j'ai appelé une call-girl et elle m'a mentit en disant qu'elle avait un préservatif féminin … Ce qui fait qu'elle est tombée enceinte de moi …_

Cuddy commença à comprendre la situation, vraiment étrange mais … elle s'en foutait, House avait une fille, c'était vraiment inespéré !

-… _Lorsque Mélanie avait 8 ans… Elle a comprit que sa mère était une prostituée et que celui qui était considéré comme son père était son mac … elle a tout compris malgré son jeune âge … et elle l'a dit à sa mère …_

-_wouaaah…._Fit Cuddy surprise.

-_Mais son mac … c'était un obstacle et … il a menacé Mélanie et sa mère, il en voulait pas que la vérité soit découverte mais… Sa mère a réussi à lui dire, elle lui a laissé une lettre avec mon Nom, prénom … Et … elle s'est suicidé …Elle a fait exploser sa maison, sous les yeux de sa propre fille… ce qui explique une partie de son dossier médical que tu auras sans doute lu …  
><em>

Cuddy était surprise… elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette histoire tourne de cette manière là … mais c'était fait et on ne pouvait rien y faire …

_-Mais comment elle t'a retrouvée ?_

_-La prise d'otage … passée aux informations et elle l'a vue._

_-Et son grand-père, Médecin connu m'a contacté afin qu'elle ait un poste… dans le but de te rapprocher …_Finit-elle, réalisant alors la situation.

_-Exactement… on peut dire qu'on aura rien vu venir._

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle a bien caché son jeu … mais au fond … je crois que c'est une fille bien …malgré son passé…_

_-Elle l'est _affirma House.

Lisa lui lança un regard qui se vaut interrogateur.

_-Tu le sais déjà, elle a réussi à m'envoyer en consultations…et…_

_-Oui ? _Tenta-t-elle

_-Elle s'est battu avec le mac … C'est lui qui m'a blessé… Hier après-midi, je voulais aller parler à Mélanie, dire que j'acceptais le fait que je sois son père mais … il a réussi à me kidnapper, il m'a endormi au Chloroforme et m'a emmené chez elle…. Il m'a blessé avant qu'elle n'entre._

-_Comment … Elle a réussi à te sauver tu veux dire ?_

_-En quelque sorte …_

_-…_

_-Comme elle le connaissait, elle lui a parlé afin qu'il ne m'évite de me torturer et il s'en est prit à elle et … Elle s'est bien défendue on va dire … sa haine avait été contenue depuis des années mais c'est là qu'elle a apprit que la mort de sa mère ne venait que d'un marché stupide …Donc elle était vraiment déchaînée comme une tigresse et n'avait pas peur de souffrir…_

_-Je comprends mieux … Wouaaah ! Cette histoire est vraiment incroyable !_

_-J'avoue !_

House reposa sa tête lourde sur l'oreiller et soupira, ça l'avait fatigué de raconter la vérité.

-_Que tu ais une fille… ça me ravie House … C'est … magnifique …_

_-Ouaih, dommage que je ne l'ai pas vu enfant…_

_-Je pense que c'est un avantage aussi, tu n'auras pas à subir sa crise d'adolescence _pouffa Cuddy en imaginant une scène de House et moi en train de nous chamailler.

-_Très drôle… _Fit-il avec une moue d'enfant.

Ils rirent ensemble, ils aiment se taquiner mutuellement l'un et l'autre.

_-Maintenant … il faut attende que Mélanie se réveille…_

_-Oui _Fit tristement Cuddy.

Un bipper résonna, cassant l'ambiance qui s'était imposée.

_-Oups ! Désolé, une réunion, je dois y aller…_

Elle se leva et l'embrassa passionnément, ça lui avait manqué…Elle se détacha de lui à regret et sorti de la chambre.

House était resté assit bêtement dans son lit, sourire sur les lèvres. Décidément, il aimait cette femme diabolique ! Il sentit un tiraillement dans son ventre.

Il se disait qu'il n'avait pourtant pas reçu de coup à cet endroit, mais il comprit immédiatement. Il poussa la couverture avec son seul bras valide, déplaça ses jambes avec douceur… Il fixa son bandage sur sa cuisse…

Il s'empara de sa canne, se leva et boita lourdement en grimaçant jusqu'aux toilettes attenantes de la chambre…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre que je me réveille… si je me réveillais … ce dont il espérait tant …

* * *

><p><strong>alors ? Rewiews ? :D <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**Je ne dis rien ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17 :<strong>_

**Je me sentais vraiment légère, surtout cotonneuse… je n'éprouvais aucune douleur physique, encore moins psychologique…J'ouvris les yeux.

Ce que je vis me surprit. Je bougeai ma tête afin de mieux percevoir la pièce.

J'étais dans une chambre d'adolescente. Je regardai la couleur des murs, qui étaient bleus, un meuble à tiroir se trouvait dans le coin à ma droite, dessus étaient posés des photos, je vis qu'il s'agissait de moi avant mes 7 ans … un Ballon de foot noir et blanc était également déposé derrière les cadres… Un bureau à ma gauche avec deux pots à crayons, un pour des stylos et l'autre pour des feutres et crayons de bois mais rien d'autre.

Une lumière blanche faisait que j'avais l'impression d'être coincée dans cette pièce pour l'éternité, et cette couleur symbolisait pour moi, le calme, la tranquillité, la douceur…

Je me rendis compte que cela signifiait quelque chose… C'était ma chambre avant l'explosion !

...Non je ne pouvais pas …

Je me redressai doucement et je vis quelqu'un qui était prés de la fenêtre en face de moi …Cette personne était assise sur une chaise et semblait structurer l'horizon, d'ailleurs que pouvait-elle bien voir ? Qui cela pouvait bien être ?

-_Qui êtes vous ?..._Fis-je faiblement

Cette personne se retourna, me dévoilant son visage, centimètres par centimètres…

Je failli ne pas y croire, mais comment ça pouvait être possible… Ces cheveux, ses yeux, sa beauté … pourquoi je ne l'avais pas reconnue auparavant ?

-_Maman …_ Dis-je encore sous la surprise.

Ma mère se leva, sa robe blanche flottait légèrement dans les airs alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, et vint s'asseoir à côtés de moi, et me prit dans ses bras…

Je me laissai faire, vraiment chamboulée par ce retournement de situation… Où sont House, Cuddy, Wilson et tous autres que je connais ?

_-Mais … maman où est ce que je suis ? Je ne peux pas te voir, t'es morte…_

Elle se retira de moi et me regarda de ses yeux verts… ces yeux m'avaient manqués… ils sont beaux, brillants …Aucun Homme ne pourrait résister…

_-Je suis bien morte. Mais tu peux me voir. _M'expliqua-t-elle.

Je trouvai cela vraiment irréel, mais une chose s'imposa dans mes pensées et m'inquiéta fortement.

_-Je … suis morte ? _M'exclamai-je un peu trop rapidement.

_-Non, non ma grande… tu n'es pas morte, au contraire…_

_-Mais qu'est ce que je fais là alors ? _Dis-je, perdue.

Je baissai ma tête et la mit entre mes mains, essayant de remettre mes idées en place, c'était impossible, je devais halluciner !

Je l'entendis soupirer, par pur automatisme, je relevai ma tête.

_-Ceci n'est qu'une transition, bientôt tu retourneras parmi les vivants et ton père._

Elle m'étonna une fois de plus… Je fis de grands yeux de surprise.

_-Comment sais-tu que j'ai retrouvé mon père biologique ?_

_-Ma chérie…_Elle commença à me caresser mon visage, avec une douceur extrême, _Même si je suis morte, je peux encore voir ce que tu fais, je t'observe depuis le paradis… _

_-Ne me dis pas … _

_-Si, malheureusement je t'ai vu souffrir … Mais je suis fière de toi Mélanie, tu es incroyable, tu as réussi à faire comprendre à Maxence que tu étais capable de le faire souffrir, de lui la rendre pareille… tu me surprends, je ne te croyais pas capable de le faire !_

_-Je … c'est … vraiment … je me suis étonnée moi-même aussi, je ne croyais pas que j'allais faire ça, mais si… ca révèle ma vraie nature…_

_-Oui ma grande… Félicitations, même avant l'âge tu es une adulte… tu es vraiment …je ne sais même pas comment te le dire tellement c'est époustouflant…_

_-Merci maman, _Je me rapprochai et l'enlaça à mon tour …

Elle me caressa les cheveux, tandis que je profitais de son odeur, de sa chaleur… mais je n'entendais pas son cœur battre…

_-Mélanie…_

Je me remis dans ma position initiale, c'est-à-dire, assise devant elle.

_-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais Max m'a forcé la main… je ne voulais pas que tu meures, tu avais le droit de découvrir ton père et la vie qui t'étais destinée…_

Je me sentis triste. Je ne pensais pas que même pendant un moment si intense, qu'elle me dirait ça…

_Mais… tu sais, je ne regrette rien ma belle… _fit-elle tristement.

Les larmes commençaient à venir, j'en laissai couler quelques unes…Mais je restai de marbre, sans pouvoir réagir, je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir pour tout dire.

_-Maintenant … si tu veux retrouver ton père chéri… Sors de ta chambre._

Je me pinçai les lèvres intérieurement, j'acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et fis un bisou léger sur la joue de ma mère. Je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte. Main sur la poignée, j'hésitai sur le moment.

Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers ma mère. J'eu du mal à trouver une formulation.

_-Merci Maman…_fis-je encore troublée par l'émotion.

_-Je t'en prie…_

_-J'aurais voulu que tu sois encore en vie … tu me manques …_ Je ravalai ma salive, c'était dur de dire ça…

_-C'est la vie … allez… retourne dans ton monde, tu ne fais pas partie des morts._

-_Tu vas continuer à me regarder ?_ Fis-je avec peu d'espoir.

-_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas… je suis toujours en train de te surveiller, même pendant ton sommeil…_

Je reportai mon regard vers la porte, comme si je cherchais la réponse sur elle mais elle n'y était pas … je me décidai… je devais réussir à franchir cette porte, afin de retourner dans parmi les vivants…

Je l'ouvris et parti vers cette lumière blanche qui m'englouti en moins de quelques secondes… **

J'ouvris les yeux brutalement, cligna plusieurs afin de me réhabituer à la lumière de la pièce ou je devais me trouver.

Je vis que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital et à en juger par les murs et les couloirs, je me trouvai à Princeton Plainsboro. Et qu'il faisait nuit puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activités et que la lumière de table de chevet était allumée…

Je sentis une douleur au genou, je tentai de bouger, mais je m'aperçus que ma tête ne devait pas être posée sur un oreiller… Un cœur battait derrière ma tête… et qu'un bras m'entourait, un bras droit pour être précis…

Curieuse, je relevai ma tête vers la gauche et vis House…

Il était endormi, j'avais ma tête calée sur son torse, il était allongé prés de moi, d'ailleurs c'était limite, même moi j'étais au bord du lit.

Je remarquai qu'il était en blouse de patient, tout comme moi… et qu'il portait une attelle qui immobilisait son épaule…et qu'il avait une perfusion de morphine pour atténuer sa douleur.

Je souris, il était là… il avait accepté le destin de sa vie, compris qu'il avait une fille et qu'il devait être là …

_-Greg …_Fis-je joyeusement.

Il ronchonna mais j'insistai davantage et il finit par ouvrir ses yeux.

_-Mélanie ? _fit-il surpris.

_-Oui c'est moi, qui ça peut bien être à ton avis ? _Me moquai-je gentillment.

-_Personne d'autre hormis toi._

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire, il était heureux, ça se voyait.

_-Tu es enfin sorti du coma …Cela faisait trois jours que tu ne te réveillais pas…_

Mon sourire disparu tellement vite qu'il tenta de m'expliquer aussitôt.

_-Quand Max t'as poussé, tu t'es cogné ta tête par tête… Tu as eu une fracture longitudinale du lobe temporale et une hémorragie est intervenue après, tu es donc tombé dans le coma alors que tu t'évanouissais sur moi …_

_-Je vais bien ? _M'inquiétai-je.

_-Tu t'es réveillé, donc oui tout va bien… _

Je fus soulagée, ainsi cela m'expliquait pourquoi j'avais soudainement eu mal à la tête avant de tomber dans le coma…

_-… Je suis heureux et soulagé que tu sois encore là …_

Cela me toucha, il avait compris que devait être un père.

_-Greg… moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir … j'ai cru que j'étais morte un moment …_

_-Tu ne l'es pas … _

_-Heureusement ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça !_

Je me calai mieux contre lui. Ne lui cachant même pas mon bonheur.

_-Et ta jambe Greg ? _

Je le sentis se contracter à cette question, cependant je ne fis rien, je savais qu'il avait du mal à en parler, mais il allait devoir affronter la réalité avec moi.

_- Je … on m'a opéré pour me recoudre et tout va bien … _fit-il naturellement.

-_Et ton épaule ?_

_-Pareil, je dois le laisser immobile pendant un mois et demi._

_-Et moi Greg ?... Mon genou ?_

Son expression se changea… il respira un bon coup avant de se lancer…

-_Pendant ton coma… tu as passé une IRM après ton opération afin de mieux voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre…_

Je le regardais , j'étais attentive.

_-… Ton genou est fragilisé, tu vas devoir te déplacer en béquilles …et faire de la rééducation … beaucoup de rééducation …_

-_Combien de temps ?_

_-C'est ça le problème, on ne sait pas …_

_-Même pas précisément ? _Fis-je.

_-Non …_

Je me rendis compte que j'allais sûrement vivre plus longtemps que la dernière fois avec des béquilles…Je me souviens que cela n'avait pas été facile… Mais j'avais réussi avec de l'aide… mais là… qui peut m'aider ?... Personne…

-_Je ne pourrais même plus assurer les prises de sangs…_

_-Cuddy trouvera un autre moyen de t'occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et tu auras une semaine de congé pour te remettre des évènements avant de reprendre le boulot._

_-Mouais … je demande à voir…une semaine de congé … _fis-je peu convaincue.

House vit ma mine dépitée et me caressa tendrement les cheveux… Jouant avec mes boucles.

_-Mélanie ?_

-_Oui ? _Demandai-je.

_-J'ai tout raconté à Cuddy._

Une fois de plus, j'étais satisfaite, ainsi il a eu le courage de le dire à sa petite-amie, et j'étais fière de lui intérieurement. Mais une question me vint à l'esprit.

_-Elle l'a bien prise ?_

_-Etonnamment bien ! _S'exclama House comme un gamin de 8 ans.

Je rigolai de sa façon de parler.

-_Tu sais quoi Greg ?_

Etonné, il me fixa, se demandant de quoi je pouvais lui demander de deviner…

_-Non. _Affirma-t-il

_-Toi t'es House et moi House bis puisque je dois me déplacer avec des béquilles !_ Rigolai-je

_-Coquine va !_

Bizarrement, c'était différent de parler d'handicap avec sa propre fille que des inconnus ou des amis …

On resta dans la même position, jusqu'à ce que l'on s'endorme tous les deux, épuisés par les retrouvailles joyeuses…

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais je n'ai rien dit auparavant, je voulais vous laisser savourer ... j'éspère que ca a été le cas pendant votre lecture du chapitre ...<strong>

**Encore merci pour vos rewiews Croux49, HouseandCuddy et Emma ( je cite pas ton pseudo je le retiens pas ^^' )**

**Au fait ...**

**ce chapitre était l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction donc cela signifie que le prochain sera le dernier ...**

**Mais ce que je vous propose ... vous voudriez que l'histoire continue ? si oui elle se fera sous un autre titre que je ne dévoilerais pas pour le moment, afin que ****cela puisse ne pas tourner à une histoire incompatible avec le résumé de " Juste a girl".Mais je vous rassure, les personnages seront dans la même situation, n'auront pas changé, rien de tout ça... même pas de saut dans le temps ;)**

**Je voulais savoir si vous étiez intérressé pour cette autre histoire afin que je ne l'écrive pas pour rien ^^**

**Rewiews ? :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chers lecteurs ... voici le dernier chapitre de l'histoire...****Malheureusement les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin ...**

**Etant donné que vous voulez tous une suite à cette histoire, sous un autre nom, je la ferais pour le plaisir de tout le monde et moi même ... Mais je ne garantis pas de la poster immédiatement, je vous péviens afin que vous ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'aimerais écrire plusieurs chapitres avant de voir si cela marche comme je l'avais fait avec cette fiction ;)**

**Croux49:**** Je t'ai fait versé une larme ? alors ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Merci pour les encouragements ! ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D  
><strong>

**HouseandCuddy: ****L'histoire se terminera ne douceur, ne te fais pas de soucis sur ce sujet là ! Je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre, peut être tout le monde d'ailleurs ! :)**

**xX-G0tick4-Xx :**** Contente de voir que nos pensées sont en accords Emma ! :D Comme je te l'avasi dis au lycée, ce chapitre est le dernier ^^**

**Enjoy ! Et savourez bien le chapitre ! :p**

**PS :Vous avez été plus de 150 personnes à lire mon dernier chapitre ! :O je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lecteur ! :')**

**Merci beaucoup chers lecteurs anonymes :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18 :<strong>_

Une femme marchait d'un pas très déterminée dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro, faisant claquer ses talons, qui donnaient un petit concert de claquements.

Les employés jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs à la doyenne, se demandant bien pourquoi elle était rayonnante… Ils avaient appris les évènements et avaient supposés que Lisa Cuddy était en couple avec le talentueux diagnosticien, Gregory House… après tout, qui n'est pas insensible à son charme malgré son ton froid souvent employé…

Cuddy se rémunéra l'appel de House hier soir, de la joie et du soulagement qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix d'homme, à travers le combiné téléphonique… Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre que Mélanie était sortie du coma.

Et Gregory lui avait tout expliqué en détail, nos positions, les explications, nos taquineries… Bref comme s'il racontait un conte à sa Belle Cuddy. Elle avait pu visualiser la scène et elle avait affiché un grand sourire sur son visage radieux, sourire qu'House ne pouvait pas voir.

Ce matin, elle avait été voir House mais elle était venue trop tôt puisque je dormais paisiblement sous le regard d'un House apaisé. Cuddy avait profité de ce moment pour retrouver sa tendresse avec son amant, ils s'étaient câlinés, embrassés langoureusement, se sont taquinés mais ils avaient surtout parlé de moi …

Et je n'étais au courant de rien.

Cuddy aperçu la chambre, à travers la baie vitrée, elle put voir que j'étais debout, faisant des allers-retours pas très assurés dans la chambre, toujours en blouse de patiente mais avec un pantalon de pyjama également.

Elle fit coulisser la porte et entra dans la chambre, elle me voyait de plus près, et effectivement on aurait dit que j'avais beaucoup de mal dans mes déplacements. Elle vit House assit sur le bord du lit, me surveillant dans mes moindres gestes. Il n'avait plus sa morphine, il avait demandé à ce qu'on la lui retire, clamant que l'ibuprofène serait capable de l'aider …

Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça…Sa douleur était psychologique pas réellement physique et il savait que Lisa et Mélanie étaient capables de le divertir…

Je m'arrêtai en remarquant enfin sa présence, je souris.

_-Lisa… Contente que vous veniez nous voir !_

_-Mélanie ! _

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra fort. Je fus étonnamment surprise de cet élan de douceur…

_-Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs !_

Tiens ! Elle s'était inquiété pour moi… apparemment plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé…

-_Je vais bien Cuddy ! Mais par contre … se faire un câlin debout, avec des béquilles…_

Cuddy se retira vivement de moi, confuse. House émit un petit rire en voyant que j'avais réussi à la faire rougir de honte en si peu de temps.

_-Détendez-vous, je n'ai pas le même humour que mon père !_

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Cuddy de rigoler, House quant à lui, sa mine se décomposait.

_-Jeune fille, osez vous me dire que j'ai un sale humour ?_ M'adressa-t-il

_-Oui monsieur le barbu, j'ose parfaitement vous traiter d'homme ayant un humour imparfait. _Lui répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeu sans aucune difficulté.

Il resta cloué sous ma réponse, bouche en forme de O… chose rare venant de lui.

_-T'as vu un fantôme Greg ? _Lui demandai-je ironiquement.

_-Non, mais j'ai cru voir le fantôme de ta jumelle il y a deux secondes !_

_-J'ai pas de jumelle…_

_-Oups ! _fit-il comme un gamin de 6 ans prit en faute.

Le comportement de House déclencha l'hilarité totale, Cuddy se tapait les mains sur les cuisses, J'étais sur le point de pleurer de rire et House lui rigolait à plein cœur.

Je sentis un tiraillement dans ma jambe… pff on ne peut pas rester debout très longtemps avec ce satané genou handicapé pour je ne sais combien de temps !

Je m'asseyais aux côtes de House, puisque son lit était le plus proche pour moi.

Cuddy prit place sur le bord de mon lit, elle nous faisait face. Elle se disait que nous deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, on se ressemblait presque… la même expression des yeux, la forme du visage… Elle était intérieurement heureuse qu'House ait cette chance…

_-On veut te parler Mélanie._

Surprise du ton doux qu'elle a employé envers moi, je me tourne vers House, comme s'il pouvait me donner la réponse. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire… Me rassurant sur ce qu'il allait venir dans les secondes suivantes.

-_On est tout les deux au courant de ton passé maintenant…_

_-C'est mieux pour moi _avoua-je.

Cuddy esquiva un sourire avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

_-Etant donné ton état et ta situation familiale… nous te proposons de vivre avec nous…_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ca ! Mais quand est-ce qu'ils ont planifié ce plan ? Mais … le sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur m'envahirent …

_-La solitude n'est pas bonne pour quelqu'un comme toi. Et je sais de quoi je parle._ Déclara House.

Vivre … avec... House et Cuddy … c'est …

-_Je … c'est vraiment …._

Le couple hocha la tête, prêt à entendre ma réponse…

Je les regardai, un par un… ils désiraient vraiment que je vive avec eux, ils avaient une expression conforme à cette envie qui se dessinait sur leurs visage…

_-D'accord._ Fis-je convaincue de mon choix.

Ils sautèrent doucement sur moi… M'entourant de bras protecteurs … je me sentais réconfortée d'avoir trouvé un équilibre dans ma vie … enfin j'allais pouvoir vivre comme il le fallait … si ma mère pouvait voir cette image de nous trois, dans la chambre, elle serait contente …

-_Je sors quand justement ?_

_-Demain, en même temps que House. _S'exclama Cuddy. _Oh … tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux._

_-Comme vo…tu veux Lisa._

Après cet évènement, nous discutâmes de comment on allait s'organiser le lendemain…

_Le lendemain après-midi, vers 14h :_

Je finissais d'enfiler mon sweat lorsqu'House sorti de la petite salle de bain, habillé avec son look habituel mais avec des vêtements neufs comme moi… En effet Lisa était passée ce matin, nous apportant des habits neufs qu'elle avait acheté la veille, étant donné que durant le combat et massacre avec Max, on avait salis tous nous vêtements…

Le boitement d'House était prononcé, il grimaçait à chaque pas… J'eu un pincement au cœur, j'aurais tant voulu que cette situation n'arrive jamais mais … j'avais besoin d'un père … je me dis que je préférerais que ce soit comme ça, parce qu'autrement cela aurait peut être été pire … qui sait ? Personne.

J'attrapai mes béquilles et me leva, faisant quelques allers-retours… j'avais énormément progressé en moins d'une journée ! Cette fois, j'étais sûre de mes mouvements.

House, lui rangeait quelques affaires dans son sac… avec mes affaires … On n'avait qu'un seul sac et j'avais accepté qu'House mette tous dans un même sac…

Cuddy entra dans la chambre, je me stoppai dans mes déplacements, lui souriant, House également …

_-Prêts les enfants ?_ S'exclama la doyenne.

_-PRETS !_ Répondit-on en chœur, sur une parfaite harmonie.

Cuddy prit le bagage et nous sortîmes de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, tous les regards se posaient sur nous, ils étaient tous curieux, il fallait aussi remarquer que Cuddy et House se tenaient la main, comme des amoureux qui ne veulent plus se lâcher !

_-Dites … Vous compter l'annoncer quand que vous êtes un couple ? …_fis-je tout bas.

Cuddy et House se regardèrent… ils communiquaient facilement entre eux en se regardant dans les yeux …

_-On ne sait pas à vrai dire … _répondit tristement Cuddy.

_-Je pense qu'il est grand temps de le dire …_

_-Comment ? _Demanda House à son tour.

Je me mordis la lèvre, me demanda comment faire pour que l'hôpital soit au courant … Je ne voyais qu'une seule manière d'attirer le regard de tout le monde …

_-J'ai peut être une solution de l'annoncer …_

-_Comment ?_ S'exclamèrent les amoureux.

_-Je ne préfère pas vous le dire … Mais… croyez moi vous allez être surpris et contents…_

On arrivait devant l'ascenseur.

_-Je vous conseil de prendre le prochain qui arrivera, faites moi confiance, je ne vais pas m'enfuir pour autant ! _Les rassurai-je.

Ils firent un oui de tête et me laissèrent entrer seule à l'intérieur de ce petit espace et je cliquai sur la touche « 1 ». Les portes se fermèrent.

Je me retrouvai sur le balcon du premier étage, celui donnant vue sur l'accueil, je voyais bien que personne ne m'avait remarqué et tant mieux !

House et Cuddy apparurent dans mon champ de vision… Je respirai un bon coup, calant ma béquille gauche sur la rambarde et claqua celle de droite sur le bois ou je m'étais accoudée en les attendant.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Tout le monde se retourna, compris le couple, l'équipe de House qui sortait de la cafétéria et Wilson qui était en train de signer un papier et tout les médecins et infirmières de l'hôpital étaient à mon écoute.

_-Mesdames et monsieur …_

Tout le monde pencha sa tête, se demanda ce que j'avais à dire !

_-J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer …_

Ils se redressèrent rapidement, piqués par la curiosité.

_- … Que le Docteur Lisa Cuddy est actuellement …_

Ils froncèrent les sourcils cette fois-ci.

_-…Est en couple avec le talentueux Docteur Grégory House !_

Certains étaient cloués sous le choc de la révélation, d'autres contents d'apprendre cette nouvelle et quelques uns restaient ignorants …

Je pointai le couple dont je parlai avec ma main gauche, tout le monde suivit la trajectoire que je demandais et ils posèrent leurs yeux sur le couple…

House et Cuddy se regardaient une nouvelle fois dans leurs yeux, sous le regard attentif du public, leurs expressions éprouvaient de la joie, de l'amour, de la sincérité et du bonheur …

Ils unirent leurs lèvres, mélangeant leur langue, montrant que j'avais raison, que je ne mentais pas.

Ils se retirèrent en douceur, sous le regard ébahi des employés …

Des applaudissements se firent entendre…

Wilson applaudissait seul, mais il fut vite rejoint par la troupe de travailleurs et moi-même … on avait tout un sourire sincère qui s'affichait sur nos visages …

Je rejoignis House et Cuddy, ils étaient heureux, ils avaient réussi … grâce à moi ….

_-Merci Mélanie …_Fit-Cuddy.

House lui était plongé dans ses pensées … Tout à coup il s'exclama.

_-IL Y A AUSSI AUTRE CHOSE !_

Cette fois le public était méfiant, moi et Cuddy aussi ! On ne savait jamais ce que pouvait nous réserver House !

_-Mélanie … C'est ma fille biologique !_

-_QUOI ?_S'exclama tout l'hôpital.

Sur le coup ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la situation… mais dans les secondes qui suivirent, ils changèrent presque tous d'expressions, heureux… ils étaient heureux pour nous trois …

On les laissa en plan en sortant de l'hôpital.

_-Merci Greg…_ Fis-je heureuse.

Il me regarda, m'offrant son plus beau sourire, cela devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie…

Cuddy déverrouilla sa voiture. House monta à l'arrière afin de pouvoir allonger sa jambe, moi j'étais la passagère et Cuddy la conductrice.

Elle démarra sa voiture, faisant réagir le moteur endormi.

La trajet se déroula en silence, chacun savourant le moment ou plongé dans ses propres réflexions. On s'arrêta devant la maison de Cuddy. Elle donna les clés de la demeure à son compagnon et nous repartîmes…

Désormais on était entre filles maintenant...

On arriva devant ma petite maison…

Je descendis précautionnement tandis que Cuddy coupait le contact.

J'avançai vers le bâtiment, suivie de la doyenne.

Lorsque je fus devant la porte, je sortis mon trousseau de clé et ouvrit la porte.

On avança vers ma chambre/salon…

On se traita mentalement d'idiotes ! On avait toutes deux oubliés que personne n'avait nettoyé la « scène de crime » comme on l'appellera …

Il y avait du sang sur le mur, sur le plancher, une chaise à terre, les draps du clic-clac complètement démontés…

_-On va avoir un peu de boulot avant de faire mes bagages…_soupira-je.

_-Je m'occupe du sang, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais comment l'enlever ! Si tu veux tu peux commencer à faire ton sac._

_-D'accord … Tu trouveras ce que tu veux dans la cuisine. _Fis-je en faisant un geste de tête vers la pièce adjacente.

Elle partit dans la direction indiquée. J'avançai doucement vers la chaise. Je mis mes béquilles dans une même main et remis la chaise debout et je la traînai jusqu'à sa place, c'est-à dire devant la table, sans m'aider des béquilles, mais évitant de m'appuyer un maximum sur la jambe droite.

Cuddy revint dans la pièce avec un seau bleu bien remplit avec de l'eau mélangé à un produit dont je ne pu identifier.

J'avançai vers mon lit, je m'assis dessus, non sans faire grincer les vieux ressorts et me pencha afin de récupérer un sac de sport sous mon lit, dont la sangle dépassait.

Cuddy se mit à genou par terre et commença frotter le sol de toutes ses forces… A force le sang avait séché et maintenant il tenait, pas prêt de quitter son nouvel emplacement.

Je me dirigeai vers la commode, posa mes béquilles sur le mur et poussa un peu les objets posés dessus afin de mettre mon sac.

Je sortis les habits de la commode, prenant soin de ne rien déplier et mis le tout dans le sac … faut dire que je n'avais que des vêtements essentiels !

Je laissai mon sac sur le meuble et retourna sur le lit, allongeant un peu la jambe qui commençait à protester.

Je me penchai vers un coin du clic-clac et souleva prudemment le matelas… j'en sortis un album dont la couverture représentait une photo de moi avec ma mère à mon tout premier Noël …

Cuddy se leva et pris le seau, afin d'aller le vider dans les toilettes, elle avait deviné où ils étaient, sinon elle me l'aurait demandé, pendant ce temps, je mis l'album parmi mes affaires dans le sac.

_-Oh !_ cria Cuddy.

Surprise de ce retournement de situation, je l'interrogeai.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lisa ?_

_-Sérieusement, tu as une boîte de préservatifs ? _fit-elle depuis la salle de bain.

… Pour une raison simple, elle est étonnée ? Ben après tout, je vis seule non ?

_-Lisa … J'ai toujours eu cette boîte en cas de retournement de situation, je ne compte pas devenir enceinte ! ET JE SUIS VIERGE ! _Cria-je pour qu'elle prenne bien en compte mes propos.

_-très bien … mais moi je te dis que c'est très bien d'en avoir ! Peu de filles penseraient à ce genre de choses à ton âge !_

_-Merci du compliment…_

Elle revint dans la pièce.

_-Lisa… tu peux me rendre un service ?_

Elle acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.

_-Sous le lit, il y a un carton… peux-tu le prendre ? Fais attention, c'est fragile._

Elle se mit à quatre pattes, passant sa main sous le lit et retira l'objet dont je parlais.

Tout en faisant ceci, je comprenais pourquoi House admirait toujours Lisa, c'est vrai qu'elle avait de formes généreuses… peu de femmes ressemblait à elle… Beaucoup devaient avoir le désir de lui ressembler… mais ce n'est pas mon cas, j'aime qui je suis.

_-J'aimerais l'amener…_ dis-je en fixant le carton …

Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais mis ceci dedans… Je n'y avais jamais joué avec mais je me disais qu'avec House, étant donné qu'il avait cinq and d'âge mental, allait bien vouloir y jouer avec moi …

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, me baissa sous l'évier et ferma la vanne d'eau, je retournai dans la chambre, Je passai la sangle de mon sac autour de mon cou, tandis que Lisa gardait le carton, dans l'entrée, je coupai l'électricité, maintenant la maison était plongée dans l'obscurité complète…

On sortit de la maison et je la fermai à double-tour… je savais que je n'allais sûrement pas y revenir avant un bon bout de temps… peut-être jamais …

_De retour chez la doyenne 19h :_

On entra dans la maison, on entendait le bruit caractéristique d'une télévision, je m'approchai doucement du salon et je vis House endormi sur le canapé, une couverture polaire sur ses jambes, tête posée sur l'accoudoir du canapé… Il était plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Lisa s'émerveilla à la vue de son amant endormi, faut dire qu'il était vraiment mignon à voir.

_-Laissons-le dormir… il en a besoin…_ chuchota Lisa.

_-Oui … allons ranger mes affaires pendant ce temps là …_

_-Vas-y, je vais appeler un livreur de pizza, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de cuisiner pour ce soir … Tu veux quoi comme pizza ?_

_-J'ai toujours aimé la pizza bolognaise._

_-Comme House …_Rigola Cuddy.

J'esquivai un sourire et alla dans ma chambre, évitant de faire du bruit avec mes béquilles.

Dés que j'eu finis de ranger mes vêtements dans la commode, je m'assis sur le lit, scanna du regard la chambre … Elle était recouverte d'une couleur sobre au mur, du jaune, il y avait un petit bureau à ma gauche, collé sur le bord du lit, la commode en face de moi…

Cuddy entra dans la pièce et posa le carton sur la commode.

_-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?_ fit-elle curieuse.

J'élargis mon sourire, me disant qu'un moment ou l'autre, elle finira par le savoir donc autant le dire tout de suite.

_-C'est une Wii avec laquelle je n'ai jamais joué de ma vie …_

_-Ah… d'accord._

L'ambiance fut détruite par le bruit d'une sonnette.

_-J'y vais… tu veux bien réveiller ton père ?_

Sur ce elle sortit de la pièce. Je réalisai qu'elle avait utilisé le terme « père » … elle avait donc accepté la situation comme House me l'avait dit… Elle n'était pas jalouse, rien d'autre de tout ça…

J'alla dans le salon, je m'approchai de Greg et je le secouai doucement, cela suffit à le faire émerger du sommeil.

_-Alors on a fait un somme ?_

Il sourit.

_-Oui … mon dieu il est quelle heure ? Il fait déjà nuit !_

_-il est 19h15._

Il était parfaitement normal qu'il fasse nuit, il fallait dire que nous étions en novembre, donc les jours devenaient de plus en plus courts.

Lisa revint dans le salon, bras chargés de trois boîtes de pizzas.

_-Miam ! _fit House ne sentant l'odeur se rependre dans le salon.

On mangea devant un film intitulé « Le cercle des poètes disparus », un film émouvant et génial qui nous firent lâcher une larme à la fin …

On se leva en même temps, se dirigeant vers nos chambres, on se souhaita une bonne nuit.

Dans mon lit, yeux ouverts, je fixai le plafond, je réalisais que ma vie allait changer, que j'allai vivre une nouvelle expérience avec des personnes dont j'aimais plus que tout…Je fermai les yeux sous la nuit étoilée de la ville calme de Princeton-Plainsboro …

…FIN …

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsi s'achève l'histoire de "Just a Girl" ... j'éspère que vous aurez tous apprécié ma fiction, j'ai réellement pris du plaisir à vous l'écrire et certaines de vos réactions m'on parfois fait rire . <strong>

**Merci beaucoup de votre fidélité ^^**

**Rewiews ? :D**


End file.
